Futuro insólito Vidas em jogo
by Vi Alves
Summary: Cameron volta ao passado na tentativa de salvar a vida de sua amada mãe e de seu introspectivo pai. O que ele não esperava é que isso ia ser mais complicado pois seu futuro como filho também está comprometido.
1. Futuro, amor e paraíso

Capítulo 1 – Futuro, amor e paraíso

Cameron Grant, esse era o nome que tinha escolhido para passar despercebido por esta época. Não podia se dar o luxo de ser descoberto. Naquela época e até mesmo na dele era proibido a viagem no tempo. Principalmente quando esse tempo era quase vinte anos.

Olhou a sua volta para saber onde estava e se reconhecia o local. Sabia que deveria estar do lado de fora do castelo de Hogwarts, por volta de uma hora antes de Voldemort tentar matar seu pai. Tinha que correr para chegar a tempo na casa dos gritos e ajudar sua mãe. Mas para sua surpresa tudo estava calmo demais.

- Minha mãe realmente exagerou sobre essa noite. Isso tá parecendo mais velório do que uma Guerra.

Deu meia volta e foi em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, o imobilizou e entrou pela passagem. Tudo estava quieto, silencioso, alguma coisa estava errada. Subiu os lances da escada silenciosamente para não surpreender ninguém e não ser descoberto antes da hora. Mas quem se surpreendeu foi ele mesmo, pois a casa estava completamente vazia, sem sinais de ocupação recente.

- Droga! Será que a maldita viagem me mandou pra outra época? Tenho que ir a Hogsmeade, tenho que saber quando, em que dia cheguei. – Então saiu em disparada.

Chegou a cidade e realmente nada tinha de errado. Pessoas passeavam pela cidade entravam e saiam de lojas normalmente. Estava bem parecida com a que conhecera no futuro.

- Mais que inferno! – Disse quase num sussurro. – Cheguei cedo demais, tenho certeza.

Foi até Dervixes e Bangues, lá ele poderia saber que dia era e o que estava acontecendo. E como conhecia o dono no futuro, poderia se virar melhor e não ser descoberto. Realmente poucas coisas haviam mudado e isso era uma característica do mundo bruxo, poucas coisas mudavam. A loja ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com os mesmos arranjos e algumas peças do passado. Até o bigode do Sr. Mylor Sylvanus continuavam do mesmo jeitinho peculiar, parecendo um indiano.

- Boa tarde meu jovem. – Cumprimentou Mylor. – Eu te conheço por um acaso?

- Boa tarde senhor. Sou novo na cidade, estou chegando Abergavenny. Estou procurando um local para me estabelecer, uma pensão. E por acaso minha varinha não está funcionando direito, poderia dar uma olhada. – E entregou sua varinha ao homem.

- Se procura uma estalagem você só terá duas opções, a cabeça de javali, descendo essa rua, bem no final, e a casa amarela do lado da Zonko´s, a estalagem três vassouras de Madame Rosmerta.

- Já tinham me falado delas antes. Mas como vou precisar da minha varinha amanhã, preferi vir aqui antes.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos ver o que temos aqui, por mais que eu não seja um especialista em varinhas, mas posso te indicar alguma coisa.

- Posso passar aqui daqui a pouco. Vou até a estalagem e volto em algumas horas. Tudo bem pro senhor?

- Claro meu jovem... E como devo chamá-lo?

- Cameron Grant senhor.

- Muito bem Sr. Grant, até mais tarde.

- Mas por acaso, que horas são agora, sempre me perco quando aparato num local novo.

- São três e quinze da tarde agora. Acho que as cinco você pode voltar.

- O senhor pode, por favor, me tirar uma duvida?

- Claro meu jovem.

- Quando começam as aulas de Hogwarts, como vim do Instituto Durmstrang, ainda não me habituei aos horários.

- Sim, sim. As coisas não estão muito bem em Hogwarts. Depois da morte do diretor, o ministério tomou as rédeas da escola.

- Então não começaram as aulas?

- Não, ainda não. E talvez nem comecem. Fazem quase dois meses da morte de Dumbledore. Muitos estão com medo.

- Hum, bom saber. – sussurrou.

- O Sr. estava querendo freqüentar o escola?

- Não exatamente. Sinto muito por tudo que está acontecendo não tinha idéia. Como estava em outra escola fica difícil saber o que acontece, ainda mais não tendo família por aqui.

- É uma verdadeira pena Sr, Grant. Mas vou aconselhá-lo: Cuidado com as pessoas. Nem todo mundo aqui gostava de Alvo Dumbledore, uns até festejaram sua morte. Por isso mantenha-se neutro, meu jovem, só assim não o perseguirão ou no caso mais grave, o farão desaparecer.

- Obrigado pela dica Sr. Mylor. Até mais tarde.

Sair dali o fez respirar melhor. "Dois meses da morte de Dumbledore". Tinha voltado muito antes. Por isso tudo parecia calmo. O luto por Dumbledore. A reunião de Voldemort antes de tomar o poder. Ele tinha que achar sua mãe, Harry e Ron antes de saírem em sua "missão". Foi até o Três Vassouras e se instalou.

Tentou analisar a situação. Agora sabia que dia era e o quanto havia voltado. Seria complicado chegar perto do trio de ouro. Eles estavam sendo protegidos pela Ordem da Fênix. Pelas histórias contadas por sua mãe, ele ficaram um tempo com os Weasleys e depois, quando fugiram dos comensais após o casamento de Gui e Fleur, eles foram para a casa 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Teria que se aproximar ou de Harry ou de Draco, de sua mãe ou de seu pai. Essa decisão dependeria de quem encontrasse primeiro. Os mais fáceis seriam Draco e Harry pois os conhecia muito bem. Hermione Granger e Severo Snape eram as pessoas mais astutas e de difícil manipulação que ele conhecia, eles seriam sua ultima opção.

Horas depois pegou sua varinha com o Sr. Mylor. Como ela só estava usada ele não encontrou nada. Agradeceu e voltou para a estalagem, no dia seguinte sua corrida começaria.


	2. Promessa

Cap. 2 - Promessa

- Pai...

- Não. Agora não Cam.

- Mas pai...

- Cameron, eu já disse, agora não! Me deixe. Preciso ficar só.

Uma lágrima teimou em cair dos olhos de Cameron enquanto saia da biblioteca, deixando seu pai só. Eu sua vida jamais chegou a ver seu pai naquele estado. As portas se fecharam logo que saiu, com um grande estrondo. Não haveria conversa.

No total seu pai ficou preso na biblioteca por longos três dias, até que seu padrinho arrombou a porta e foi jogado por ela seis segundos depois de ter entrado. Algumas horas depois seu pai saiu de lá irreconhecível. Os dois se olharam, olhos nos olhos e Cameron não conseguiu enxergar seu pai neles, ele estava parcialmente morto, morto igual sua doce mãe.

- Pai... por favor, vamos subir... o senhor precisa tomar um banho, descansar...

- Eu não vou receber ninguém, está me ouvindo Cameron, ninguém, nem seu padrinho, nem o próprio demônio. Amanhã vou a Hogwarts e você ficará cuidando de sua irmã. Se quiser ficar com os Potter ou Draco pode ficar...

- O senhor vai demoram por lá?

- Talvez...

Cameron queria abraçar seu pai. Sentia pela perda dele, mas ele também havia perdido uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo, sua mãe. Ele também sofria. Andou um pouco mais rápido e conseguiu tocar a mão de seu pai que deslizava pelo aparador da escada. Severo parou, segurou a mão do filho por alguns instantes, a apertou forte e a largou. Voltou a subir as escadas até desaparecer pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Aquela seria a última vez que veria seu pai com vida.

POV Cameron

Acordei cedo naquele dia. Já não dormia direito desde a morte da mãe; quatro dias haviam se passado. Meu pai havia saído há umas três horas e meu padrinho já estava novamente em casa.

- Seu pai finalmente saiu da caverna. – Disse olhando para a porta aberta da biblioteca.

- Malfoy, ele não está bem. Está no direito do luto pela mamãe.

- Então por que você não se revoltou e se trancou no seu quarto?

- Minha mãe pediu que eu cuidasse da Nina. Não posso falhar com ela.

- Você não é o chefe desta família Cameron.

- Mas o chefe abandonou o posto. Ele nem se despediu da própria filha.

- Não se preocupe, ela não vai lembrar disso.

- Não, mas eu vou, Malfoy.

- Eu sou seu padrinho e você não é sua mãe pra ficar me chamando de Malfoy.

- Virou hábito de família, desculpe Draco. Mas voltando a Nina, sim ela vai lembrar. Apesar de ela só ter seis meses ela é mais esperta do que eu. Ela sabe que tem alguma coisa errada. Você não vê como ela tem se comportado com a ausência da mãe? Ela tá quase mais quieta que meu próprio pai.

- Não têm dado trabalho?

- Pouco. Mais na hora de dormir...

- Granger sempre mimou vocês.

- Não Draco, mamãe nos amou muito.

- Eu sei... É modo de dizer.

O silêncio ficou na sala. Eu não consegui mais segurar, chorei, como se me faltasse o ar para padrinho simplesmente me abraçou, sem precisar dizer nada.

Dias se passaram, semanas correram e eu e Nina continuávamos em casa, sendo cuidados pela elfa doméstica Cake, sendo visitados periodicamente por Molly Weasley, Gina Potter e Minerva, minha quase avó. Meus verdadeiros avós já estavam mortos; os por parte de pai tinham morrido de causas naturais e os por parte de mãe tinham sido assassinados pela trupe de comensais no final da Guerra, logo após a derrota de Voldemort.

Tudo estava quieto demais, sem noticias, comentários ou reportagem nos jornais. Mas no exato dia em que completou dois meses da morte de minha mãe, meu tio postiço Harry Potter apareceu em casa. Chegou correndo e esbaforido.

- Cam onde está seu padrinho?

- Na biblioteca... O que foi?

- Nada, pelo menos ainda... Com licença.

Tia Gina, que estava brincando com Nina o olhou, e sem dizer nada abaixou a cabeça. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Logo depois tio Harry e Draco saíram correndo.

- Não digam que não é nada! O que foi?

- Ainda não temos certeza Cam, mas seu pai desapareceu de Hogwarts à algumas horas.

- Eu o procurei mas...

- Eu vou com vocês.

- Não!

- Harry não faça isso. – Disse Gina que se aproximou com Nina nos braços.

- Ele não vai. Não sabemos o que aconteceu.

- Eu fico no castelo, nas masmorras. Fico procurando por alguma pista no laboratório. - Falei

- Ninguém sabe a senha de lá. – Harry completou.

- Eu sei, escutei mamãe falando uma vez com o pai.

- Então vamos logo. Pelo estado de Severo e com Belatrix à solta não acho que vai ser boa coisa.

- Se meu pai achou aquela bruxa, sinto por ela, não vai sobrar muita coisa pra contar história.

Quando chegamos à Hogwarts muitos se encontravam na entrada principal do castelo. Minerva, Lupin, Tonks, Alastor, Shacklebolt, Pomona, Sprout, Artur, Carlinhos, Fred e Ron Weasley.

- Ainda bem que chegaram... – Então Minerva olhou pra mim. – Mas por Merlin, o que essa criança está fazendo aqui?

- Minerva não sou mais criança.

- Ele sabe a senha dos aposentos de Snape. – Disse Draco. – Ele vai tentar arranjar pista de onde Severo possa está.

- Ficarei no castelo enquanto vocês o procuram. Me comunicarei por patrono se encontrar algo. Está bom pra vocês?

- Pomona e Tonks podem ficar no castelo enquanto... – Falou Alastor.

- Não temos tempo a perder. Se Severo está atrás de Bellatrix já deve tê-la alcançado ou estar próximo disso. – Falou Draco.

- Vamos então. – Falou Minerva

Cada um partiu para um local diferente. E eu fui para as masmorras. Entrando nos aposentos de Severo Snape eu percebi o porque de meu pai ser o tão temido professor de Poções. A ante sala era algo de impor respeito, não dava pra não ter medo de alguém que vivesse ali. Mas eu conhecia o verdadeiro Snape, meu pai. Ele não era tão sinistro, era reservado, introspectivo, mas era amável e carinhoso. E era por isso e por outras coisas que minha mãe o amava.

Começou a procurar entre os papéis da mesa, nas gavetas, na mesa de centro, nas estantes e nada. Tinha certeza que quando seu pai voltasse ali ia castigá-lo até o fim dos dias dele.Já fazia horas que estava ali e nem um sinal, nenhuma pista. Resolveu ir ao quarto e se assustou com o que tinha visto. Havia fotos de Bellatrix espalhadas pelas paredes, todas marcadas, e fotos de mãe espalhadas pela cama. Algumas estavam amassadas, algumas antigas, outras mais novas. Nelas minha mãe estava rindo ou quase, tinha algumas comigo outras com Nina, algumas com toda a família, mas a maioria delas era somente dela. Aquilo doeu meu coração, eu tinha certeza que não havia ninguém no mundo que amaria minha mãe mais que Severo Snape.

Foi então que o mundo desabou mais uma vez. Escutei alguém me chamando e sai do quarto encontrando Draco que logo entrou acompanhado de Minerva. A porta estava aberta e Draco a fechou logo que entrou. Eu sabia que tinham achado meu pai, só não sabia se estava ferido ou morto.

- Filho, sente aqui por favor. – Pediu Minerva.

- Acharam meu pai, não foi. – sentei de frente para Draco, que apenas olhava para baixo.

- Sim, criança, nós o achamos.

- E onde ele está agora. Na enfermaria ou em St. Mungus? – faleu fazendo esforço pra levantar, mas Draco fez sinal para que ficasse.

- Bem, ele está na enfermaria... – Falou Minerva.

- E Bellatrix?

- Morta. Quase irreconhecível. – Disse Draco.

- Meu pai vigou a morte de minha mãe... E os ferimentos dele são leves, já que está na enfermaria, não é? – Perguntei nervoso.

- Cameron... – Foi Draco que me chamou. – Seu pai matou Bella na hora em que chegamos até ele. Vimos o que ele fez. Mas pelo que percebemos não era só isso que ele queria. A vingança para alguém como ele tem uma finalidade, fechar um ciclo.

- Draco... – Minerva alertou-o.

- Seu pai não era mais quem você conheceu... No dia em que Hermione se foi, naquele dia, Severo Snape também se foi. A alma dele morreu com ela, e hoje, com a morte de Bella ele pode se encontrar totalmente com ela.

- O que? Do que você está falando Malfoy? – perguntei atordoado.

- Cam eu sinto muito, mas não conseguimos frear seu pai... – Mafoy soltou como se fosse um sussurro.

- Bella matou meu pai antes de morrer? – quase afirmei.

- Infelizmente não foi assim que aconteceu. – Minerva falou engasgada.

- Então... – Meu peito já doía, minha cabeça estava a mil.

- Severo não quis viver sem sua mãe, Cam, ele preferiu encontrá-la do que ficar a vida toda sem ela. Ele... Ele se foi.

- Ele se foi? Como assim ele se foi? Se Bella não o matou... – Foi então que me calei quando entendi as palavras de Draco. – Ele... Ele se matou, não foi isso!- Afirmei. - Ele pirou e se matou! – Minha raiva e minha tristeza explodiram de uma vez.

- Calma garoto. Seu pai realmente não estava bem, ele não estava mais pensando direito. – Falou Draco.

- A dor dele o cegou, meu querido. Sua mãe era o porto seguro dele...e ele o perdeu...

- E eu? A minha dor não conta? Eu perdi minha mãe e meu pai sumiu logo depois, me deixando sozinho com minha pequena irmã. Hermione Granger deu sua vida pra salva a minha vida e ele simplesmente nos deixa...

- Cameron...

Eu não quis ouvir mais nada, nem sei quem me chamou. Sai correndo dali o mais rápido que pude. Não demorou muito e eu já estava no corredor da enfermaria. Meu corpo tremia pelo cansaço por ter corrido tanto, mas também pela raiva, pelo ódio e pela dor que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu tinha que vê-lo, tinha que olhá-lo, tocá-lo, mesmo que ele não pudesse fazer o mesmo. Quando ia abrir a porta ela foi aberta antes por Lupin. Eu não o olhei por muito tempo, atravessei a porta sem dizer nada, meu foco era outro. Quando passei vi um leito cercado por um biombo fechado. Madame Pomfrey, Harry, Ron e Artur conversavam e quando entrei me olharam, não dei importância. Pude escutar um burburinho: "Deixe-o ir."

A cada passo que dava meu coração acelerava mais. Foi quando consegui ver um par de botas pretas, que estavam sujas de terra e lama. Mais um passo e pude vislumbrar a calça preta, rasgada em vários locais que mostravam a pele alva manchada de vermelho escuro. Um novo passo, uma mão grande com dedos longos e brancos, bem cuidados, porém sujos de terra e do mesmo sangue escuro, repousava ao lado do corpo. Nela descansava um anel prateado, com adornos verdes e vermelhos, ao qual eu conhecia bem. O abdome não se mexia, assim como o tórax. Parte da capa negra estava caída para fora do leito, a outra cobria o tronco imóvel. Pude então ver novamente o rosto que acompanhou todos os anos da minha vida. O rosto que mesmo sério me transmitia segurança, coragem, amor. Que se transformava num rosto leve, carinhoso, quando estava a sós com sua família, mas que também era enérgico e carrancudo quando estava sendo testado. Ele estava sujo, com alguns aranhões e dois cortes, um na testa e outro próximo do queixo. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

Eu estava à frente do maior homem que conheci em minha curta vida e ele não poderia mais fazer parte dela. Severo Prince Snape, meu pai, estava morto. Vi que sua varinha negra descansava na cômoda ao lado do leito. Com um "accio" não verbal ela veio as minhas mãos, eu só a havia tido assim somente uma vez quando menino, quando ele me ensinava a levitar objetos. Ainda podia-se sentir o poder que emanava daquela varinha. Voltei meus olhos novamente o leito, uma mão tocou meu ombro, era Harry.

- Por favor Cam, não é bom que fique aqui. Venha...

- Não... Eu preciso estar aqui. Eu quero ficar com ele um pouco, sozinho...

- Cam...

- Eu só preciso... – Suspirou. – Preciso de um tempo com ele, aqui.

- Venha Harry, deixe-o. – Minerva o chamou. Ele apertou meu ombro novamente.

- Estaremos lá fora, se precisar chame. – e sairam.

Agora eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu queria me aproximar abraçá-lo, deixar meu coração falar, mas eu não conseguia sair de onde estava. Mesmo morto ele ainda impunha respeito. Queria chamá-lo de covarde, de louco, de hipócrita, mas sabia que nenhuma daquelas palavras eram dignas de meu pai. Queria sorrir, pois sabia que ele deveria estar feliz agora, ao lado de minha mãe, ma nem disso eu tinha mais certeza. Sabia o que ela diria se soubesse o que ele fizera, "velho rabugento idiota". Talvez ela faria o mesmo, talvez viveria somente para manter as lembranças vivas. Tentei dar mais alguns passos, os mais difíceis que já dei. Toquei sua mão, ainda estava morna. Aproximei minha mão de seu rosto e retirei uma parte de seu cabelo da testa, onde depositei um beijo. Com a mesma mão que segurava a varinha negra segurei a mão de meu pai.

- Eu sinto, sinto por não poder mais estar com você. E vou continuar a sentir sua falta e da mãe ao longo da minha vida. Você foi mais que um pai, foi meu primeiro mestre, um parceiro, um quase amigo. Não vai deixar de ser meu exemplo de bruxo nem de homem. Mamãe dizia que você só não era um pai como o Harry pois queria que não ficássemos mimados demais, e com isso, fracos diante dos nossos adversários. Sabe, eu sempre fingia que estava dormindo quando o senhor abria a porta do meu quarto pra ver se estava tudo bem. Era muito bom quando você coçava minha cabeça. Eu esperava todas as noites por aquilo.

- Eu entendo, mas não aprovo o que você fez. Não vou aceitar, nunca, que não tenha pensado em mim e principalmente em Anita. Foi egoísmo, puro egoísmo. Nós a perdemos também, pai, e nem por isso eu bebi uma das poções do seu laboratório. A Nina não vai sentir tanto, mas ela... Ela ia precisar tanto de você...

Eu já estava molhado por tantas lágrimas que saiam de meus olhos, nunca pensei que podia chorar tanto.

- Eu só posso dizer que sinto muito. Por mim, pela Nina e por você. Espero que possa ter encontrado a paz que procurava e que sua vingança tenha sido satisfatória. Adeus pai. Que a mãe cuide de você, e que vocês cuidem de mim e da Nina. Que a sabedoria dos Granger e a força e coragem dos Snape nos acompanhe.

Eu peguei a sua mão e a beijei, e a depositei no mesmo lugar em que estava. Me curvei respeitosamente perante seu corpo e sai, levando comigo sua varinha. Ao abrir a porta quase todos se viraram para me olhar. Eu olhei nos olhos de cada um ali, a maioria sentia pena, e eu não queria isso pra mim. Abaixei meu olhar e suspirei.

- Eu não quero que sintam pena de mim ou da minha condição de órfão. Nem eu nem Nina precisamos de pena. Ele procurou, ele quis que fosse assim e eu vou respeitar a decisão do meu pai, por mais que eu não concorde. Vou seguir com minha vida, com meus estudos e tentarei cuidar de minha irmã enquanto puder. Sei que não somos pobres e que dinheiro não nos faltará. Acho que podemos dar um enterro digno para ele, e que assim como minha mãe, descanse no mausoléu dos Snape. Malfoy. – chamei. – Você pode providenciar para que o enterro seja de manhã? Não quero um velório, quero apenas um enterro rápido.

- Claro, Cam. Você estará presente?

- Não, ficarei com Nina. Tenho que me preparar e arrumar tudo para que eu possa me mudar para Hogsmeade e cursar meu último ano em Hogwarts. Já me despedi de meu pai.

- Cameron meu filho, não precisa fazer um esforço tão grande. Pode voltar a estudar depois. – Falou Minerva.

- Você não me aceitará aqui? – Questionou.

- Não é isso querido. Hogwarts sempre estará aberta a vocês.

- Então virei para concluir meu sétimo ano. Está resolvido.

- Você ainda é menor de idade Cam... – Disse Ron.

- Draco responderá por você, afinal de contas é seu padrinho. – Falou Harry.

Cameron olhou frio para Draco. Ele lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar. – Sinto muito Cam, mas tenho um dever com seus pais. Farei o que achar melhor, tanto para você quanto para Nina. Se eu achar que deve voltar a Hogwarts, que devemos nos mudar para Hogsmeade, nos faremos isso. Vocês são minha família e um Malfoy sempre defende os seus.

Eu nunca desejei ser mais velho na minha vida, mas naquele momento era meu desejo número um. Tinha perdido uma batalha, mas não a guerra.

Como eu esperava, o enterro não tinha demorado muito. Mas tive que comparecer pois eu era o único Snape que poderia abrir a cripta. A varinha de meu pai permaneceu o tempo todo comigo. Foi algo bem simples, sem muita popa ou enrolação. Não consegui chorar, me mantive sério e taciturno. Quando tudo acabou eu apenas me aproximei do túmulo de minha mãe e o toquei.

- Mãe, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu impediria tudo isso de acontecer. Eu prometo, se eu conseguir voltar eu vou fazer de tudo pra acabar com Bellatrix Lestrange e mantê-la a salvo. Manter nossa família unida novamente.


	3. Oportunidade

Cap 3 – Oportunidade

POV Cameron

Mais de um ano após a morte de meus pais havia passado. Eu já estava formado. Hogwarts teve o melhor dos Granger-Snape, formado com louvor, assim como meu pai e minha mãe. Foi um período conturbado, triste e solitário. Já não tinha muitos amigo e o pouco que sobrou depois de tudo foram apenas aqueles que eram considerados da família como Alvo Fred, Lily Jane e Luna Dora. Filhos de Harry e Gina. Alvo era mais acessível, mesmo sendo mais novo que eu dois anos. Teddy e os Delacour Weasley me achavam esnobe, e por isso não fazia questão de proximidade. Fred II era o mais louco, o meu amigo mais próximo e era um ano mais velho que eu, mesmo com sua mãe morrendo de medo que meu pai o matasse a cada visita. Ele é filho de Jorge e Angelina.

Fred II já estava trabalhando na loja do pai e do tio dele, Jorge e Ronald, e estagiava no Ministério, Alvo formava no próximo ano e eu iria trabalhar numa loja de livros concorrente a Floreios e borrões, e graças a Harry, que era o chefe dos Aurores, também faria estágio no Ministério, no setor de controle de feitiços. Meu padrinho trabalhava junto com alguns inomináveis no Departamento de Mistérios, mas proibia a qualquer um de chamá-lo de inominável. Acho que foi um jeito de ambos ficarem de olho em mim.

Nina já estava com um ano e oito meses e impressionava quem a conhecesse. Seus cabelos encaracolados e negros ainda não eram grandes mas eram lindos, assim como os olhos com de mel. Ela estava sempre rosada, pois Cake sempre a levava para passear em dias de sol. Precoce como uma boa Snape, já havia feito algumas travessuras com sua mágica, o que fazia Minerva suspirar de felicidade, e me deixava com medo. Imagina quando tiver pratica...

Eu até poderia dizer que estávamos relativamente felizes, recuperados, mas não, isso eu sabia ser uma grande camuflagem, uma mentira. Draco se mudou para nossa casa e passou muito tempo cuidando pessoalmente de Nina. Vinte dias depois do funeral do meu pai eu já estava de volta a Hogwarts. Por minha rotina escolar e pelo meu quadro de órfão, foi permitido que todo final de semana eu ficasse em casa. Lógico, Draco teve que alugar uma casa em Hogsmeade pra que isso acontecesse, coisa que ele não gostou muito. Quando Nina fez um ano, Draco voltou a trabalhar. Fora o trabalho que, através de minha mãe e meu pai, ele tinha voltado ao mundo bruxo com orgulho.

Os dias passavam sem muitas mudanças e eu começava a ficar de saco cheio. Até o dia em que durante o almoço no Ministério com Fred, uma conversa chamou minha atenção. Draco tinha acabado de sentar em uma das mesas próxima a qual estávamos. Ele estava mais pálido do que o normal. Algo não cheirava bem. Deixei Fred falando sozinho enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que se passava com meu padrinho. Ele coçava a cabeça, olhava para os lados, escrevia num pedaço de papel mexia os dedos sem parar na mesa, até que Harry apareceu e fez sinal. De imediato ele levantou e os dois saíram juntos, bastante apresados. Quando me voltei para Fred ele me olhava descrente.

- O que foi desta vez Cam?

- Alguma coisa errada com Malfoy. E parece que Harry sabe o que é.

- Deve ser coisa de Auror... Não vamos nos preocupar. O tio Harry é ótimo no que faz, isso logo vai se resolver.

- Fred, pensa comigo. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy metidos em algo onde isso influencia no humor e na estabilidade deles deve ser algo grande.

- E lógico, por você ser um curioso de plantão, vai tentar descobrir o que é. Estou errado?

- Nem um pouco.

- Isso vai ser uma confusão. Sabe que o Malfoy vai arrebentar você quando descobrir.

- Eu imagino que ele vai tentar, consegui vai ser mais complicado. – disse rindo.

- E você vai precisar de um parceiro...

- Não vou te meter em confusão. Desta vez você será o cordeirinho da história.

- Você é que pensa. Somos amigos ou dois sacos de vomito de ogro?

- Acho que os dois ao mesmo tempo! – falou Cam rindo.

As semanas iam passando e Cameron e Fred ia articulando e colhendo informações sobre o modo de trabalho dos tios. Era visível para quem quisesse ver que ambos pareciam esconder alguma coisa. Até nas poucas vezes que se encontravam em reuniões familiares os olhares e as conversas particulares eram freqüentes. Em casa, Draco permanecia muito tempo na biblioteca lendo e relendo suas anotações, que nunca eram deixadas desprotegidas. Estavam sempre enfeitiçadas ou guardadas no seu cofre particular.

Cameron se perguntava o que poderia ser tão grande para que o chefe dos inomináveis e o chefe dos Aurores mudassem suas personalidades e vivessem de segredinhos o tempo todo. Com toda certeza somente eles sabiam.

POV Cameron

Os planos para entrar na sala privada de Draco estava quase pronto. Fred havia conseguido alguns passes para entrar na seção. Tínhamos trabalhado em algumas poções para burlar nossa detecção nos locais proibidos até chegar a sala de Draco. O problema seria que teríamos que encontrá-los juntos dentro da sala. Mas a oportunidade chegou. Era final de expediente e todos já deixavam o  
Ministério quando vi Malfoy saindo de uma sala quase que correndo, carregando uma caixa de madeira estranha. Naquele momento eu senti um vendo frio passando por mim me causando arrepios. Eu senti que devia mandar um patrono para Fred, tinha chegado o momento. Eu o segui já lançando os feitiços de desilusão para não ser descoberto. Quando Draco chegou na seção restrita ao inomináveis Harry já o esperava. Entraram sozinhos. Em poucos segundos Fred apareceu com os dois frascos da poção que havíamos feito e testado, o nosso passaporte para entrar nas seções restritas do Ministério.

- Então eles já estão lá dentro?

- Acabaram de entrar. Draco pegou alguma coisa na sala de artefatos mágicos, algo dentro de uma caixa de madeira e veio pra cá. O Harry já o esperava.

- Então vamos descobrir o que estes dois estão escondendo.

Parecia fácil naquele momento, mas havíamos quebrado muito a cabeça para montar toda essa estratégica. As pesquisas com poções eu havia feito em casa e as arapucas eu deixei para Fred desfazer. Estávamos prontos. Bebemos as poções e tentamos passar pela porta, a qual foi aberta sem problemas, agora era achar a sala do meu padrinho, o que não foi difícil, pois seu nome estava incrustado em prata na porta do final do corredor. Tentamos ouvir o que acontecia mas a porta parecia enfeitiçada. Tentamos abrí-la e nada.

- O que será que poderíamos usar pra quebrar esta barreira em Cam? Se a poção não violou esta daqui, talvez seja protegida com feitiços ainda não conhecidos. – Falou Fred.

- Talvez. Mas tenho pra mim que temos que ficar aqui até eles saírem. Temos que ficar imperceptíveis e quando eles retirarem as proteções, nos entramos. Nem que seja empurrando ele pra dentro novamente. Nem que eu tenha que usar Imperius eu vou entrar ai hoje.

- Cara não faz isso! Você pode ser mandado pra Azkaban. Nenhum segredo vale isso.

- Fred, eu não sei você, mas sinto que o que eles estão escondendo vai mudar a minha vida de uma maneira radical. Você sabe o que eu já perdi e que só tenho a Nina. E eu faria de tudo pra vê-la bem e feliz. – Fred confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas eu não sei o porque, só sinto que eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Minha mãe me disse uma vez que eu era muito sensível para algumas coisas, desde pequeno. E ela disse outra vez que eu sempre devia escutar esse meu sexto sentido. Ela disse que isso era algo que ela tinha e que parecia ser mais forte em mim.

- Então é por isso que você está tão obcecado por isso? Você está agindo por instinto. Por isso você não me queria te ajudando no inicio...

- Isso. Exatamente. Eu não quero que você se de mal por ter me ajudado, mas não quero que você entre. É algo que eu devo fazer sozinho. Mas te agradeço por ter me ajudado do jeito que ajudou. Mas devo entrar e enfrentar os dois. Será que pode fazer isso por mim?

- Eu não quero Cam, somos quase que irmãos, mas se você acha que é melhor, desta vez, só desta vez você leva a bronca sozinho. Boa sorte e que Merlin te ajude! Mas depois eu quero saber de tudo.

- Valeu Fred, irmão... Obrigado.

Então com um aceno de cabeça, Fred se virou e saiu correndo dali. Agora era só esperar.

E a espera não foi tão longa. Senti a magia da porta sendo alterada, alguém iria sair. Terminei de beber a poção e me mantive nas sombras. A porta se abriu e Harry saiu por ela. Ele olhou para dentro e depois para o corredor. Parecia cansado. Abriu um pouco mais a porta e a segurou aberta. Agora eu tinha que entrar. Usando toda minha concentração fiz um feitiço não verbal de flutuação e entrei pela porta a qual Harry segurava. Quando terminei de passar Draco vinha andando do interior da sala escura. Quase nos esbarramos. Parei de respirar. Draco olhou para onde eu estava e em volta, passou pela porta e a trancou por fora. Eu tinha ficado preso dentro da sala. Agora saberia qual era o segredo que tanto escondiam e que me atraia como mel.

- Lumus! – Falei e tudo se iluminou a minha volta. Aquilo não era uma sala era um salão. No fundo uma grande cerca que parecia uma lareira com uma chama esverdeada crepitando. A sua frente uma grande mesa repleta de coisas em cima além de muitos papeis. Havias várias estantes com livros espalhadas pelo salão. Quando comecei a andar vi que tinha um lance de escadas pra chegar ao átrio do salão. No átrio estava um pequeno, mas imponente conjunto de pedras organizadas como se fosse um círculo.


	4. Um novo futuro

Cap 4 – Um novo futuro

Cameron não conseguia ir muito além, pois estava impressionado com aquele lugar. Tinha muitas coisas que ver, que procurar. Naquela sala estava o segredo e ele tinha que achar, mesmo não entendendo o porque daquilo ser tão necessário. Desceu o lance de escadas e caminhou até o centro do átrio, bem próximo as pedras.

- Realmente isso daqui é poderoso. – Falou após se aproximar das pedras. Elas não emitiam brilho, som ou qualquer característica mágica comum, mas podia-se sentir que ali havia magia.

- Por onde começo?

Resolveu buscar informações escritas. Foi até a mesa grande e buscou entre toda aquela papelada algo que fosse do seu interesse. Viu novos planos de feitiços para Azkaban, modelos modificados de chaves de portal, poções de prevenção à duas imperdoáveis; Imperius e Cruciatus. Achou alguns papéis falando sobre aulas em Hogwarts, mais ou menos da época em que minha mãe estudava. Um mapa de todo o terreno da escola, com pontos marcados dentro e fora do castelo e um ponto circulado próximo ao salgueiro lutador.

- O que infernos esses dois estão procurando em Hogwarts?

Foi então que encontrou anotações com a letra de sua mãe. Nelas podia-se ler várias coisas em rúnico. Falava sobre portais dimensionais criados por grandes feiticeiros para modificar o passado, coisas sobre os vira-tempo, o uso de centros de poder como fonte de mágica natural. Toda uma pesquisa em como voltar no tempo.

- Então era isso que vocês vinham fazendo. Conseguiram as anotações da minha mãe pra tentar criar um portal. Mas droga, será que vocês conseguiram fazer funcionar?

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Cameron se assustava e ficava curioso sobre o projeto. Draco e Harry já tinham feito alguns testes mas não tinham conseguido voltar muito tempo, somente alguns dias. Tinham conseguido modificar um antigo feitiço celta que era usado em rituais de translocação de almas (onde os sacerdotes conseguiam trocar de alma e de corpo com outros sacerdotes). Mas, segundo as anotações com a letra de Harry, faltava mais energia.

- Então pode ser por isso que não consigam passar de dias.

Já estava amanhecendo e Cameron não se cansava. Agora entendia o porque de ser atraído até lá. A promessa que havia feito no funeral de seu pai, na frente do túmulo de sua mãe, se pudesse voltar ao passado...

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! – Gritou Draco entrando pela porta juntamente com Harry e encontrando Cameron sentado no chão cercado de papéis.

- Como conseguiu entrar aqui Cameron! – Harry o alcançou, pegou Cam por um dos braços e o fez levantar rapidamente, enquanto Draco fechava a porta e ativava uma série de feitiços – Quem te colocou aqui dentro?

- Eu mesmo...

- Um moleque igual a você não iria ultrapassar esses feitiços sozinho... – falou Harry. – Fale logo, como você entrou?

- Eu estou dizendo, eu entrei sozinho! Você sempre me subestima. Acha mesmo que com os meus genes eu não seria tão esperto quanto meus pais?

Draco se aproximou devagar e olhou para Cam, tentando achar algo. – Deixe-o Potter, sei de quem ele teve ajuda, mas pensando e vendo essa maldita bagunça posso afirmar que isso aconteceu ontem, logo que saímos, não foi Cameron?

- Você percebeu algo errado e não deu a mínima, não foi? Um pouco antes de trancar a porta...

- Sim, sim, era você então...

-Sinto muito, mas fiquei encucado acompanhando vocês nestas últimas semanas. Um Malfoy e Potter andando juntos quase o tempo inteiro, sendo que você, padrinho, andava mais nervoso e inquieto do que o normal. O que eu poderia pensar? Tive que descobrir do meu jeito.

- Isso não é brincadeira Cam, não estamos nos divertindo aqui. – Esbravejou Harry.

- Eu sei. Dei uma boa linda no material aqui e vi que não estão brincando.

- Você não saiu daqui desde ontem? – Draco perguntou.

- Sim, desde ontem. Não tinha como sair e isso aqui me deixou ocupado a madrugada inteira.

- Draco não podemos deixar ... – Harry tentou argumentar.

- Ele sabe demais...

- Isso não é problema...

- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui. E outra, nem tente me obliviar. – disse sacando a varinha e apontando para os dois homens a sua frente. – É direito meu estar aqui tanto quanto vocês. E vocês sabem isso melhor do que eu.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Draco.

- Minha mãe começou com isso. Eu não sei como mas você teve acesso as coisas dela e continuou da onde ela tinha parado. E eu prometi a ela que faria de tudo pra consertar o passado. Eu tenho direito de ter minha família de volta.

- Você conseguiu ler tudo...

- Quase tudo.

- Você sabe que isso tudo é proibido pelas leis mágicas. Ninguém deve viajar no tempo.

- É claro que eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou impressionado de que isso esteja aqui, no Ministério. E então,vocês vão me colocar em dia com as pesquisas e permitir ajudar ou vamos destruir isso tudo e esquecer o que aconteceu?

- Temos alguma outra opção?

- Só saibam que se tentarem me obliviar a minha decepção será maior ainda. E lógico, não será tão fácil.

- Você já é maior de idade Cam, sabe muito bem as conseqüências dos seus atos. Sabe os riscos que corremos em estar fazendo isso.

- Sim, eu sei Draco. Ninguém saberá, tem minha palavra.

- Nem seu cúmplice deverá saber.

- Vou inventar uma boa história. E então... Há que pernas andam esse projeto?

- Como deve ter lido, conseguimos algumas viagens curtas com retornos seguros, mas falta magia para manter o poder do feitiço.

- Tá, isso eu sei. Mas o que foi que você trouxe ontem pra cá? Parecia ser algo importante.

- São essas pedras que você está vendo ali no centro. Elas são chamadas de rochas da vida. Elas representam os elementos vitais da natureza, da onde tudo inicia...

- ...Para tudo morrer.

- Sim, é isso. Elas tem poderes elementais. São de magia pura pois nada as destrói e nem as cria. E isso pode fazer com que, colocadas no lugar certo, no momento certo e com o feitiço correto...

- Possa ser aberto um portal para o futuro ou passado.

- É o que achamos.

- E vocês já tem uma data?

- O ano novo.

- Mas por que?

- O ano passado dando o lugar para o novo. Achamos que é uma data válida.

- Mas não pesquisaram com os conhecimentos de astrologia e nem das runas para saber se é viável...

- Tínhamos que ter certeza sobre as pedras e os feitiços, depois veríamos quando poderia ser feito.

- E ontem, vocês testaram com as pedras?

- Pra falar a verdade, sim nos testamos.

- E para onde foram?

- Draco voltou até o dia do aniversário da mãe dele, à vinte e dois anos atrás.

- Mas só tive um vislumbre, não consegui permanecer.

- E voltou imediatamente.

- Sim.

- E quando vamos ter certeza que funciona?

- Quando conseguimos alguma quantidade de areia de vira-tempo.

- Isso vai ser complicado, mas não é impossível.

- Sua mãe estava trabalhando nesse projeto quando tudo aconteceu. Por isso da pesquisa. Por isso de estamos com as anotações. Ela mais que ninguém sabia como trabalhar para conseguir isso.

- Mas meu pai sabia dessa pesquisa?

- Sim, ele a estava ajudando.

- Então temos que ir para Hogwarts e procurar nas coisas dele.

- Mas as coisas dele já estão na sua casa Cameron. Não existe mais nada em Hogwarts.

- Você é quem pensa. Há uma passagem secreta na sala dos aposentos do professor de poções, onde só meu pai tinha acesso. Ninguém a encontrou pois não foi encontrado alguns pertences do meu pai. Com toda certeza o que eles estavam pesquisando deve está lá. E bem protegido.

- E por acaso você tem a senha?

- Não. Infelizmente. Mas posso tentar uns truques, já que eu consegui quebrar a segurança de vocês, talvez os meus genes me ajudem novamente.

- Você não cansa de ser tão convencido?

- Pra falar a verdade, não. Eu nasci assim, vamos dizer, perfeito.

- Não me faça rir, Cam. Você está parecendo o seu pai. Prepotente e arrogante.

- Eu sei, isso é para poucos e sortudos como eu. Um dom nato.

- Tá, parem com isso. Falta quase um mês para o fim do ano, então não temos tempo a perder. Cam, quero que vá para casa e descanse um pouco, arrume uma mala e vá para Hogwarts. Harry e eu vamos inventar um motivo para que fique lá e tenha acesso irrestrito. Vamos também dar uma desculpa para sua ausência aqui no Ministério. Quando pudermos, te encontramos lá. Temos que retirar tudo que precisamos e levar para Hogwarts. Tudo tem que está pronto para o ano novo.

- Tudo bem. Vou pra casa dormir um pouco e, em seguida vou para Hogwarts. Me avisem o "motivo" pra não abrir falhas. Até mais então.

Foi quase um mês de grande nervosismo para os três. Entre idas e vindas de Hogwarts, Harry, Draco e Cameron buscavam incessantemente por mais dados sobre o portal e também de desviar a atenção do Ministério sobre eles. Cam estava certo novamente, seu pai havia escondido alguns dados importantes para o processo. Cam acabou se afastando de sua irmã e de FredII, e era o que mais o entristecia. Mas sua motivação era que isso passaria quando voltasse ao passado e destruísse Bellatrix. Sua família, assim como a de outras pessoas seriam reconstruídas.

Já tinham feito alguns testes e tudo caminhava bem, mas o teste final seria em alguns minutos. Draco e Harry decidiram, a muito contra gosto, que Cameron faria a viagem, passaria pelo Portal. Respirando profundamente e mantendo as mãos unidas, Cam esperava o momento ideal para abrir o Portal. Draco e Harry estavam a sua frente assim como ele, esperavam.

- Falta pouco garoto. Fique tranqüilo. – Falou Harry.

- Eu sei. Ainda bem que usamos os feitiços de desilusão e ablifiado. Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui, nem Hagrid. – Falou Cam.

- Isso é bom. Mas não vamos ficar muito tempo. Temos que voltar pra casa. Nossa vida continua mesmo que você volte no tempo. Quando as coisas começarem a mudar, mudaremos com ela. Talvez nós percamos essa lembrança, talvez tudo permaneça igual, nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer. – Falou Draco.

- Draco... – Olhou para o loiro com tristeza.

- Não se preocupe Cameron, eu vou estar lá também. Por mais novo que seja ainda serei o mesmo Malfoy. Use isso ao seu favor. - Disse entregando um cordão de prata com um dragão esculpido.

- E eu também. – Disse Harry. – Mostre isso. - Disse entregando uma foto.- Eu vou saber que você estará sendo sincero se chegar a me mostrar isso aqui.

- Eles não vão gostar disso. Meus pais vão pirar quando descobrirem. Não se pode falar do futuro pra quem não o conhece.

- Nós sabemos! Mas se queremos os dois vivos é o que temos que fazer. Já infringimos muitas leis e não vamos voltar atrás.

- Então... Eu tenho que chegar na noite da morte de Voldemort.

- Isso.

- Deixe sua mãe salvar seu pai e a ajude com o feitiço contra o veneno.

- Depois vá atrás da Bellatrix. Ela vai estar no salão principal duelando com Gina e Luna. À surpreenda.

- Cameron, não se distraia com seus pais. Quando você voltar eles estarão te esperando – disse Draco.

- Estaremos aqui. Lembre-se do feitiço para a volta a esse tempo.

Cameron balançou a cabeça – Estou pronto.

- Harry, no dois...

- Futuris previs imediatum! – Falam os três ao mesmo tempo.

Cameron começou a ficar transparente, seu rosto sério desaparecia, mas não deixava os olhos de Draco. Quando fechou seus olhos seu corpo desapareceu totalmente.

- Espero que ele consiga. – Falou Harry.

- Sendo ele filho de quem é você tem alguma dúvida de que ele vai aprontar até conseguir o que ele quer? – Perguntou Draco.

- Definitivamente, não. – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso cínico.

N/A: E ai povo! Obrigadíssimo pelos comentários, estou feliz pela fic ter alavancado. Isso foi muito legal. Espero que o cap tenha agradado, pois agora vamos pro novo futuro, quer dizer, pro velho passado. Não fiquem chateados pois agora Severo, Hermione e companhia limitada estarão de volta. Boa sorte a Cam.  
E não se esqueçam de ler a minha outra fic, HP e a realeza oculta.  
beijos e abraços.  
PS: essa fic vai ser atualizada entre 10 e 15 dias.


	5. Riscos

Cap 5 – Riscos

Tinha que pensar rápido, não poderia exitar, vacilar um momento sequer, muito menos deixar suspeitas, perceberem que mentia descaradamente. Não poderia correr o risco de ser descoberto. Mas precisava de um aliado, alguém que conhecesse seu segredo, mas quem? A única pessoa hoje, ligada a seus pais seria Minerva e Draco Malfoy,mas McGonagall era respeitada e querida por todos da Ordem e muito querida por sua mãe, Malfoy era somente um gancho para se sustentar entre os Comensais, incluso seu pai; e nos dias de hoje, dependendo de que lado ele ficasse ambos seria necessários para provar sua lealdade. Minerva poderia infiltrá-lo em Hogwarts. Poderia encobrir seus passos, poderia ajudar à Draco, à Harry... Tinha que se encontrar com Minerva ainda hoje.

Sabia onde ia e tinha determinação de conseguir seu primeiro passo. Teria que se disfarçar bem, fingir como nunca, usar as artimanhas dos sonserinos e a coragem dos grifinórios para alcançar seus objetivos. Estava novamente nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Cruzou seus portões sem ser barrado, caminhou lentamente formando uma boa história em sua mente, com planos A, B e C para o caso de uma emergência. Conhecia algumas passagem secretas dentro e fora do castelo que poderia usar em caso de fuga ou para se esconder. Realmente estava pronto. Quando cruzava o pátio de entrada uma figura já conhecida cruzou seu caminho, o que era esperado.

- Quem é você jovem rapaz e como conseguiu entrar pelos portões de Hogwarts? – falou de forma grosseira e sem educação nenhuma, como era de praxe do zelador de Hogwarts,

- Bem eu fui... Quer dizer, eu serei um aluno daqui a alguns meses... Eu vim conversar com a diretora Minerva McGonagall? Vim de Durmstrang...

- Sinto muito meu rapaz, a professora McGonagall não se encontra em Hogwarts no momento, mas o Diretor Snape talvez possa recebê-lo.

- Diretor Snape?

- Sim, ele acabou de ser nomeado.

- Mas foi com Minerva McGonagall que eu conversei sobre minha mudança para cá.

- Então terá que vir outro dia se não quer falar com o Diretor Snape.

Seu sangue gelou. Minerva já havia sido deposta e seu pai já receberá a nomeação do Ministério. Teria que conversar com Dumbledore ou contar seu segredo a Minerva se quisesse entrar em Hogwarts.

- Muito obrigado então Sr...?

- Argo Filch.

- Até mais. Mas não volte até ser convidado

Realmente aquele cara continuava o mesmo palerma e doido de sempre... – pensou Cam. Se ele não percebeu algo de estranho, então muita gente nem vai me perceber...

Quando andava de volta a vila ouviu um som de aparatação e se virou na direção do som. Minerva.

- Professora Minerva, com sua licença.

- Sim meu jovem... Mas eu o conheço?

- Ainda não, mas vamos ser muito próximos no futuro.

- Como assim... Qual seu nome criança?

- Cameron, meu nome é Cameron Grant, mas você costumava me chamar de pentelho e às vezes de Cam. E como pode ver eu deixei de ser criança já tem um tempo.

- Grant... Não conheço nenhuma família com esse nome. Isso é alguma palhaçada! Saiba que não tenho tempo a perder com brincadeiras de mal gosto...

- Isso não é uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo professora. Vim aqui no intuito de que consiga que eu seja matriculado regularmente em Hogwarts nesse ano.

- E porque gostaria de vir estudar aqui? Não sabe o que está acontecendo na Inglaterra? Que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado retornou do inferno e está dominando todo o mundo mágico?

- Sim eu sei bem o que está acontecendo e sei como vai terminar.

- Você realmente quer que eu perca...

- Deixe-me contar minha história e depois a senhora toma sua decisão, pode ser? Onde podemos conversar sem sermos ouvidos e interrompidos? Se quiser tenho um pouco de veritasserum aqui…

Quase vinte minutos depois...

- Pelos céus de Avalon! Isso não pode ser... Uma viagem no tempo... São muitos anos... Seu pai deveria está maluco quando o deixou fazer essa peripécia.

- Sinto, mas meu pai nunca teve e não terá idéia de que eu fiz isso.

- Como assim... Não foi Severo que te mandou aqui?

- Meu pai está morto Minerva... e é por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Severo Snape morto? O que aconteceu?

- Vou ser breve e sucinto, pois eu não quero ficar lembrando disso... meu pai se matou depois que minha mãe morreu.

- Oh Morgana! Sinto muito Cameron... não sabia que Severo pudesse ser assim... mil desculpas e meus sentimentos.

- Você já sentiu sua morte, e de minha mãe também, não se martirize por isso.

- Mas, você falou que Severo é seu pai e me provou isso. Me explicou que Severo ainda é um comensal da morte e que nada deve mudar. Mas e sua mãe? Você fala dela mas não me disse quem era?

- Eu só peço que não se assuste ou fique indignada. Isso é passado, quer dizer, futuro que não deve ser mudado, pois senão eu não vou nascer, tudo bem!

- Não estou gostando disso, mas continue.

- Bem minha mãe foi conhecida como a melhor bruxa de sua época, além de outras coisas... acho que você a chamava de pupila...

- Oh céus! Hermione Granger é sua mãe!?

- Só por acaso...

- Oh Merlin... O que Severo aprontou...

- Eu disse para a senhora não ficar indignada e nem se assustar. Meu pai se apaixonou por ela após a guerra depois que tudo acabou.

- Ele é muito mais velho que ela, ela é uma criança! Ele está com Vold...

- Minerva! Minha mãe já é maior de idade agora... e eu não vou conversar sobre a vida deles com você. Acontecerá, tem que acontecer senão eu desapareço. E saiba que Hermione amou meu pai até o dia em que morreu. Éramos uma família feliz e unida. Eu só preciso que me ajude a ficar dentro do castelo, preciso falar com Dumbledore e tentar ajudar em algumas coisas. Vou ter que fingir minhas amizades e gostos. Sou um grifinório. O chapéu seletor vai teimar em não me colocar lá igual da ultima vez. Tenho que ser selecionado para a sonserina para que meus planos corram bem, e tenho que ser do sétimo ano.

- Você quer muitas coisas meu jovem, mas temos que convencer o novo diretor de que você pode estudar em Hogwarts, e isso será difícil.

- Por isso preciso falar antes com Alvo. Tenho certeza que ele deliberará a meu favor.

- Então vamos agora. Talvez tenhamos chance de entrar. Severo teve que sair mas deve chegar logo. Qualquer coisa já vá pensando em uma desculpa boa para seu pai.

- Ele sempre soube quando eu mentia. – Por isso vou precisar de você.

- Então se você é filho de Mione deve saber onde eles devem estar agora, não é?

- Como posso saber onde estão? Minha mãe contou apenas como tinha sido essa época, o que fizeram, por onde foram, mas agora, hoje, saber onde devem estar é primordial. Mas não o sei. Pra facilitar algumas coisas e tentar salvar a vida de algumas pessoas devo tentar descobrir.

- Eu sei querido, mas não vai ser fácil nem os comensais, nem a Ordem sabem onde eles estão se escondendo. Eles simplesmente sumiram depois do casamento.

- Faltam alguns dias para o início das aulas e podemos mandar recados pela rádio pirata que os Weasleys fizeram, mas não podemos alterar muitas coisas, pois eles precisam passar por tudo isso para serem as pessoas que eles serão no futuro. Tenho que esperar até o dia em que Harry vai destruir Voldemort para colocar meus planos em ação, até lá, devo ser mais um na multidão mais um aluno puro-sangue em Hogwarts.

- Talvez possa ver alguns nomes e catalogá-lo entre os novos alunos, talvez um dos meus parentes que moram na França ou na América?

- Meu sotaque pode atrapalhar...

- Sim, sim, mas posso dizer que seus pais são ingleses que se mudaram para a França ou para os EUA por medo, mas que você quis ficar perto de mim ou alguma coisa parecida...

- Sim, alguma coisa parecida com isso me parece bom. E pode ser até melhor. Que tal falar que repudiei meus pais por tentarem fugir? Isso pode depor a meu favor...

- Vejo que é tão ardiloso quanto seu pai, não é meu caro... Talvez possamos usar isso também.

- Como vê, não nego o sangue, e então, devo voltar aqui juntamente com os outros alunos ou devo permanecer aqui?

- Temos que conseguir com que seu pai permita que você fique. Você não tem material para o ano letivo, muito menos uniforme. Temos que ir a Homesgrad para resolver esse imprevisto, mas antes, vamos enfrentar seu pai.

- Isso vai ser interessante Minerva.

Estavam de frente a gárgula que dava passagem a sala do diretor quando esta se moveu deixando passar Argo Flitch.

- Professora McGonagall, vejo que encontrou nosso estranho visitante...

- Sim, mas foi ele que me encontrou, Argo. O diretor está em sua sala com alguém?

- Não senhora.

- Então vou vê-lo...

- Fique por aqui querido, se precisar venho chamá-lo.

- Ficarei.

Minerva subiu as escadas e bateu à porta. Ela abriu-se sozinha, como todas as vezes.

- Com sua licença Diretor.

- Sim professora McGonagall, o que quer?

- Não quero fazê-lo perder tempo, por isso vou direto ao ponto. Antes que tomasse posse como diretor, havia convidado meu afilhado para estudar aqui em Hogwarts.

- E ele acaba de chegar...

- Sim, acabamos de nos ver. Os pais deles se mudaram há alguns anos e ele estudava em outra escola. Como veio ficar comigo achei que poderia...

- Quer que ele estude aqui... veio pedir minha permissão, não é?

- Sim.

- E em qual ano ele seria matriculado?

- No sétimo.

- E por um acaso ele é sangue-puro?

- Sim, seus pais são bruxos.

- E qual é seu nome?

- Cameron Grant.

- Grant? Não há família na Inglaterra que seja bruxa e que se chame Grant.

- Não existe pois o pai dele é americano. Sua mãe era inglesa.

- Era?

- Ela morreu ano passado.

- E...

- Diretor, eu só estou pedindo...

- Eu sei o que me pede Minerva, mas estou pensando se está me enganando, e está colocando um espião entre os alunos ou se realmente esse garoto veio estudar.

- Não sei porque mentiria, sabendo que poderia encontrar a verdade rapidamente. Eu, muito menos Cameron somos espiões. Você saberia se fossemos, já que conhece tanto sobre o assunto.

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade. Sabe que gostaria de conversar com ele antes de tomar minha decisão. E se encontrar alguma coisa de errado você sabe o que acontecerá, não é? Não pode ganhar nada me enganado Minerva.

- Não vejo necessidade de enganá-lo Severo Snape, não tenho nada que esconder. Sabe muito bem porque continuo aqui...

- Sim, eu sei o por que... Seu juramento a mim foi algo significante para permanecer aqui.

- Então, posso chamá-lo?

- Sim, pode.

Logo que Minerva saiu, uma voz conhecida de Severo chegou a seus ouvidos.

- O que pensa sobre isso, meu caro?

- Não há nada em que pensar Alvo. Ela mente. Sei bem que seu irmão está na França e não é casado. Não entendo quem é esse garoto e o que veio fazer aqui. O que me diz.

- Para ser sincero, não faço idéia do que Minerva está fazendo. Talvez esteja apenas protegendo esse garoto.

- Preste atenção nele Alvo. Talvez umas gotas de veritasserum seriam de grande utilidade...

- Espere Severo. Vamos ouvir, depois podemos agir.

Duas batidas na porta e Severo fez um movimento com as mãos para que ela fosse aberta.

Duas Batidas na porta e essa se abriu. Entrou com receio, mas sem demonstrar nervossismo, seu pai sentia o cheiro de medo a quilômetros de distância. Teria que enfrentá-lo com toda a máscara de comensal que ele deveria mostrar nestes dias, a mesma máscara que viu nos seus últimos dias de vida. Buscou a mesa do diretor e não o viu. Olhou em volta e nada. Andou alguns passos a frente e sentiu sua presença, mas não se exaltou, apenas esperou. Um voz em barítono soou as suas costas.

- Senhor Grant...

- Diretor...

- Snape, me chame de diretor Snape. – Snape andou em silêncio até encontrar sua mesa, sentando. Cameron permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Intrigado por não ter assustado o garoto fez sinal que ele se acomodasse em uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu pai. Lembrou-se automaticamente de quando viu seu corpo imóvel na enfermaria. Mas foi tirado de seu pequeno delírio quando escutou novamente sua voz.

- Como não costumo fazer rodeios vamos direto ao assunto. E o alerto à não tentar mentir. Sei muito bem que Minerva só tem um irmão e este está na França e por um acaso ele não possui filhos, assim você não poderia ser seu sobrinho...

- Sou seu afilhado, não seu sobrinho, apesar de que ela me trate mais do que isso. Minha mãe quis que ela fosse responsável por mim. Elas eram muito apegadas.

- Eram?

- Sim minha mãe morreu há um pouco mais de um ano.

- Eu começo a duvidar dessa história, Sr. Grant. Minerva manteria contato estreito com alguém que ela gostasse tanto, não acha?

- Se meu pai aprovasse esse contato isso até poderia ser verdade. A última vez que vi Minerva foi no natal em que fiz dez anos. Mudamos-nos e meu pai cortou relações com a família da Inglaterra. Achava que eram fracos de caráter. Pelo menos era o que dizia.

- E onde ele está agora?

- Preso em uma prisão especial nos EUA. Tive que fugir antes que me pegassem. Por isso pedi ajuda a Minerva.

- Uma história fascinante Sr. Grant. Quase sinto pena pelo senhor.

- Mas não precisa senti-lo, Diretor Snape. Não posso me ligar a coisas tão pequenas. Vim atrás de mudanças. Não sou um covarde como meu pai. Não fujo daquilo que não entendo.

- Não está mentindo para mim...

- Porque teria esse trabalho sabendo que o senhor descobriria minhas mentiras rapidamente.

- Sabe bem que o mundo bruxo não é mais o que era na época do antigo diretor, não sabe.

- Sim eu sei. Dumbledore foi um grande bruxo, pena que não pude conhecê-lo. Minha mãe falava muito bem dele. Ela o conheceu a muito anos.

Automaticamente Severo olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore ao seu lado, mas não disse nada. Aquele menino parecia muito mais que demonstrava e se seus instintos estavam certo, como sempre estavam, havia algo ali.

- Muito bem, Sr. Grant. Espere lá fora. Logo nos falamos e direi minha decisão.

Cameron levantou-se e sem mais saiu da sala. Respirou fundo e desceu a s escadas. Encontrou Minerva o esperando.

- E então, conseguimos?

- Com Severo Snape nunca podemos estar certos de nada.

- Acho que ele vai consultar Alvo...

- E possível.

- Então vamos esperar.

Com a porta fechada, Severo enfeitiçou toda sala.

- Então você conheceu a mãe desse garoto Alvo...

- Se você tivesse lembrado de perguntar o nome dela talvez eu me lembrasse.

- Esse garoto me deixou incomodado. Ele me lembra alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Ele me deu a mesma impressão. Mas sinto que protegemos um inocente, não um espião.

- Por que tirou essa conclusão tão brilhante?

- Por causa dos olhos dele. Ele não desviou os olhos de você, mas quando saia me olhou profundamente. Eu só vi um olhar desse em uma pessoa.

- Em quem?

- Uma jovem muito talentosa e extremamente corajosa. E bela.

- E ela tem um nome por um acaso?

- Infelizmente não me lembro. Mas quem sabe eu não me lembre depois. Mas você poderia fazer isso quando for dizer ao Sr. Grant que ele é bem vindo à Hogwarts.

- Tem certeza que devemos deixá-lo entrar. Os outros podem ver como uma bondade de minha parte, um ato de fraqueza. Ou até mesmo buscar respostas que devem ficar escondidas como os dois querem que fiquem.

- Você saberá manipular isso como sempre, meu caro. Se ele precisa ser protegido por Minerva, temos que ajudar. Vamos deixar os quadros como nossos espiões. Se ele fizer algo que prejudique seu status com Voldemort ou cause confusão entre os comensais vamos colocá-lo sobre as asas da Ordem.

- Sim, mas não vou aceitar novos afilhados de ninguém. Isso é arriscado. Volto em seguida. Temos que conversar sobre o feitiço de localização.

- Quando voltar...

- Muito bem, Sr. Grant. Poderá estudar em Hogwarts, mas saiba que estarei de olho em cada passo que der dentro e fora daqui.

- Obrigado senhor.

- Gostaria também de fazer mais duas perguntas.

- Pergunte.

- Qual era o nome de sua mãe?

- Jane, Jane Grant.

- Jane. Bem, o que pensa a respeito dos comensais da morte e seu mestre?

- Snape! – Minerva tento impedir a pergunta, mas Cam respondeu.

- Não sei bem o que dizer sobre qualquer um deles, pois n'ao tive convivência com os assuntos da Inglaterra, mas admiro o poder que a magia tem. Não que o poder seja tudo, mas ajuda a alcançar os objetivos que temos. Quem sabe lidar com tal poder pode conseguir quase tudo que almeja.

- Uma boa resposta, porém vaga. Acho que precisa comprar seu uniforme e seu material.

- Faremos isso amanhã mesmo. – Disse Minerva.

- Então nos veremos no primeiro dia de aula, Sr. Grant. Não posso deixá-lo ficar na escola. Minerva conseguirá que fique em instalado na vila bruxa aqui perto.

- Claro diretor. Até lá então. – Disse Cam.

Severo saiu sem falar mais nada. Tinha outros planos com que se incomodar.

- Vamos Cameron. Há uma estalagem que você pode ficar até domingo.

- Passei a noite em uma ontem. Posso ficar lá novamente.

- Muito bem. Então vamos. Deve estar com fome.

- Um pouco.

- Vamos comer, conversar e depois volto para a escola. De acordo?

- Claro, dinda.


	6. Pequenos passos

Cap 6 – Pequenos passos

Era o primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Cam sabia que poderia ser duas formas: Ou ele seria amado ou odiado pelos comensais. Sua missão começava a tomar forma. Agora teria alguns objetivos, o primeiro seria fazer aliados, principalmente com as pessoas da Armada. Segundo: Ter aliados do Aldo de Voldemort. Terceiro: ganhar a confiança de seus pais.

Era final da tarde. Uma carruagem de Hogwarts havia ido pegá-lo na Vila. Ao entrar pelo portão principal sentiu-se fraco, impotente, desanimado. Olhou em volta e percebeu que sentia frio. Jogou toda a infelicidade que sentia, todas as lembranças de sua vida sem seus pais, todas as emoções que o fazia amargo, retraído, só e raivoso. Quase que de forma instantânea o fio parou e a famosa sensação de infelicidade eterna cessou.

- Muito bem. A guarda está cercando o Castelo. Vou ter que utilizar outros métodos para sair do Castelo. Malditos dementadores! – Disse furioso.

Entrou então no salão principal. Não havia bandeiras, a ampulheta das casas estava vazia e quebrada. As velas estavam acesas e muitos alunos já estavam lá, mas podia-se dizer que muitos dos alunos antigos não estavam ali. Eram as novas ordens do Novo Ministro da Magia. Lembrou-se que apenas os sangues-puros deveriam estar lá. Foi então que seu olhar se chocou com lindos olhos azuis. Conseguiu se desvencilhar mas já a tinha encarado por tempo demais. Só se deu conta quando olhou em volta... Era Ginevra Weasley. Ela não sorriu, não o repudiou com o olhar, mas pareceu olhar com curiosidade, interesse.

-"Ela é realmente linda"... – Pensou. Em seguida o sentimento estranho o machucou. "- Mas ela pertence ao Tio Harry, à Harry Potter. Eu não vou cair nessa. Não devo.

Continuou andando sendo observado tanto pelos alunos quanto pelos professores que já estavam presentes no salão. Fixou seu olhar em Minerva e em seguida, em seu pai. Realmente ele estava mau. Suas roupas, sua postura, a fisionomia, todo seu porte mostrava que Severo Snape tinha força e poder para ser o diretor de Hogwarts.

Minerva seguiu seus passos com olhos apreensivos. O que deveria fazer? Se aproximar dos inimigos em potencial ou se transformar em um inimigo automaticamente? A primeira opção era evidente que seria a mais acertada. Aproximou-se de Blasie, Pansy e Goyle.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? – Questionou, revestindo-se de uma máscara, a mesma que usava com seu pai.

- E quem seria você para querer sentar conosco? – Nunca te vimos antes? – Disse Blaise.

- De onde você saiu?- Perguntou Pansy.

- Estou de mudança para a Inglaterra. Sou Cameron Grant, afilhado da professora Minerva.

- Minerva? Nós não temos nenhuma professora chamada Minerva. – Falou Goyle.

- Cala a boca Goyle! – Cortou Blaise. – Minerva McGonagall é sua madrinha?

- Só por um acaso. Pedir meus pais e não tinha outro familiar. Agora estou com ela, e por conseqüência vim pra cá.

- Sangue puro... Espero que não seja da ralé como aqueles dali. – Disse Pansy gesticulando para ou outros alunos. – Eles corromperam nossa classe, bando de adoradores de trouxas. – Cuspiu.

- Eles não me interessam em absoluto. Se realmente foram o que disseram. Quem sabe um divertimento... – Disse olhando novamente para Gina, que agora estava de costas para ele.

- Não o aconselho a se aproximar... – Falou Blasie. - A Weasley fêmea tem uma queda pelo maldito Potter.

- E é pobre. – Desdenhou Pansy.

- Potter? E onde ele está agora? – Riu.

- Sumiu. Deve está se escondendo por medo do Lorde. – Falou Blasie.

- Lorde Voldemort? Ele está aqui? – Questionou Cam.

- Shiiiiii! – Não fale o nome dele! Diga simplesmente Milorde ou Lorde, ou aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear. Os traidores é que dizem seu nome. – Explicou Blasie.

- Entendi. Mas Ele está aqui?

- Não. Ele não precisa estar aqui. Seus comensais estão aqui e isso é suficiente. Estamos protegidos. Seremos treinados por eles para o exército.

- Vamos ser comensais?

- Se formos bons o suficiente sim. – Disse Pansy.

- Quem são aqueles na mesa dos professores? – Disse já sentando. – Só conheço o Diretor Snape e Minerva.

- Á direita do Diretor estão Avery, Areco e Dolorov. Á esquerda estão Flich, Minerva e Pomona. Os outros eu não sei onde estão.

- E então, conhecem o Lorde?

- Quem não conhece o maior Bruxo de todos os tempos? – Disse Goyle.

- Demorou pra que isso acontecesse mas agora não precisamos esconder o que sentimos, somente os traidores, que serão punidos como exemplo.

- Eu não temo, mas respeito. Não devo nada a ninguém. Não fui criado com medo, mas sei respeitar aqueles que são mais fortes que eu.

- Só te aviso pra não se colocar no caminho de nenhum dos comensais. Faça o que eles ordenam e não terá problemas. – disse Blasie.

- Mas fique a vontade de sacanear aqueles ali. Será um divertimento à parte. – Disse Pansy rindo.

- Sou muito tranqüilo. Gosto de ficar na minha. Mas aquela ruiva ali merece me conhecer. – Disse Cam presunçoso.

- Xi, nem tente. Como já te disse, aquela ali não merece. Sonha por um cara que vai estar morto logo.

- Mas gosto de um desafio, aventura é comigo mesmo. – Disse rindo.

- Ela pode ser bonitinha, mas não tem nada para oferecer. – Disse Pansy.

- E quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa a mais que aquele corpinho?

Todos riram. Parte de seu plano estava concluído. Seus inimigos estavam próximos.

As aulas, se podiam ser chamadas assim, começaram. Como não havia casas separadas, grupos foram formados segundo a importância de cada família. Como não era conhecido, ficou com os excluídos, exatamente com os antigos amigos de Potter, a Armada. Entrou na sala comunal da antiga Grinfinória, sendo observado por todos ali. As conversas cessaram. Neville se aproximou de forma arrogante.

- O que pensa que que está fazendo aqui? Vá se juntar aos "nobres". Não tem nada pra você aqui! – Vociferou.

- E quem te disse que não tem nada aqui? Pra falar a verdade, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Disse Cam encarando friamente Neville.

- Vocês dois parem com isso agora! – Gritou Gina, se aproximando.

- Ele não é um de nós. Vocês todos viram como ele é amiguinho daqueles malditos sonserinos idiotas.

- Sim eu vi, todos viram Neville. Mas ele é novo aqui. Não devemos dar uma chance para ele nos conhecer e assim realmente escolher um lado?

- Realmente vocês não me conhecem, e pelo jeito nem querem e nem vão. Não se preocupem, se minha presença os afeta tanto vou tratar de privá-los dela agora mesmo. – Disse andando e dando as costas, mas sendo parado por Gina nas escadas.

- Eu não sei porque mas esperava mais de você. Não somos os monstros que eles pintam de nós, é exatamente o contrario. Só somos justos. E cuidado com o povo que você estava conversando. Eles usarão você, enquanto você for útil. Depois, quem sabe.

- E vocês farão diferente, não é mesmo? – Disse sinicamente.

- Não nos compare. – Disse com raiva.

- Vocês me compararam. Tenho o mesmo direito. – Disse levantando uma das sombrancelhas.

- Sim você tem. Mas Neville está tentando proteger nosso grupo. Meu irmão Ron, Harry Potter e Mione, minha amiga, estão tentando destruir aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. E eu sei que eles conseguirão. Temos medo, só isso.

- Cuidado ruiva – Disse se aproximando demais dela. – Harry Potter, seu irmão e essa tal Mione estão mexendo com fogo.

- Você também. – disse sem pestanejar.

- Não se preocupe comigo Ruiva, eu sei me cuidar. Não sou criança, muito menos influenciável. – Disse quase sussurrando próximo a Gina, se afastando depois.

- Tudo bem, mas não diga que não te avisei.

- Ruiva?

- O que? Pare de me chamar assim!

- Você ainda vai esperar pelo Potter? – Disse quase rindo.

- Sim, eu vou. – Falou séria.

- Sinto por você. – Seu sorriso sumiu.

- Eu não.

- Prazer em te conhecer então, meu nome é Cameron, Cameron Grant.

- Eu sou G...

- Ginevra Molly Weasley. – Cortou ele.

- Quem...

- Eu te disse que sei me cuidar, não disse.

- Prazer então. E Cameron, cuidado. – Disse se virando e descendo as escadas.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse maliciosamente.

Se olharam por um momento a mais. Gina desviou e voltou para a sala. Cam ainda a acompanhou com o olhar. Todos estavam olhando para ele. Envergonhado, mas sem demonstrar, subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, onde somente ele estava.

Os dias se passavam e sua fama com os antigos sonserinos se espalhava. Nas aulas, Cam tentava não ser o melhor aluno. Avery e os outros comensais tentavam ensinar coisas para crianças e ao mesmo tempo feitiços e poções de magia negra.

Cam sentia falta de casa, de sua irmã, de seu padrinho, seu primo... Sentia falta de suas coisas, de sua vida. Lembrava, de forma amargurada, de sua mãe e seu pai. E este estava aqui, a sua frente. O Severo Prince Snape que todo a mundo bruxo conhecia, que muitos temiam, mas que por dentro ainda era seu pai.

Não podia mostrar que tinha essas "crises de consciência". Não podia dar espaço para ninguém. Nem em sua vida, nem em seu coração.

Cameron Grant era visto como um achado para seus professores e a antiga casa sonserina. Articulado, lascivo, egocêntrico, mas inteligente, charmoso, sagaz e um ótimo duelista. Ele tinha passe livre em Hogwarts, menos com seu pai, que o sondava diariamente e, aparentemente, sabia o que ele fazia todo tempo.

Em relação as pessoas da Armada, Cam era um mistério. Eles não conseguiam confiar, mas quando estavam na sala comunal, longe do olhar dos professores e adeptos da trevas, Cam poderia ser um deles. Prestativo, cuidadoso, respeitoso com todos.

Cam sentia-se cansado hoje. Aproveitou o sábado sem aulas e foi andar pelo terreno de Hogwarts. Avisou Minerva que ficaria por perto e o deixou ir. Quando saia pelo jardim do relógio encontrou com seu pai. Eles se olharam brevemente. Cameron o cumprimentou, mas Snape parou a sua frente, quando tentou desviar.

- Onde pensa que vai Sr. Grant?

- Vou andar perto do Castelo, pelo lago. Pedi permissão à professora Minerva.

- Sua madrinha não pode dar autorização pra você. Tem que ter outra autorização pra isso. Um outro professor.

- Sim senhor, vou voltar e pedir ao responsável pelo meu grupo.

- Não é necessário. Estou indo falar com ele.

- Obrigado Senhor.

- Não agradeça. Não vá a floresta e não ouse ir para a vila. Estou de olho em você garoto. Não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas sei que não foi só para estudar. – Aproximou-se de Cam, ficando cara-a-cara. – E quando eu descobrir, se prepare, pois posso fazer de sua vida miserável um verdadeiro inferno.

Cam não modificou sua máscara, mas sabia que deveria se impor com seu pai. Medo não era permitido a um Snape. Resolveu responder como sua mãe fazia.

- Sim senhor. Mas eu já vivo num inferno pessoal. E quem não tem seus segredos, não é mesmo diretor? – Disse fazendo cara de paisagem.

Severo segurou Cam pelo braço e o fitou. Acabou se surpreendendo com o olhar dele. Não era um olhar de jovem, de um garoto, era o olhar de um homem, duro e sofrido, que não tinha medo. Sentiu um calafrio. Ele se via naqueles olhos, mas tinha algo mais, um calor. E ele já tinha visto esse mesmo olhar em outra pessoa.

- Não desafie quem você não pode vencer.

- Não estou desafiando, diretor. Apenas não gosto que cutuquem minha vida.

- Cuidado moleque. Alunos não tem vida aqui. Eu vejo tudo. Não existe nada neste castelo que eu não saiba.

- Sim senhor. No momento eu não escondo nada. – Disse seco.

Com a cara ainda fechada e mais sombria do que nunca, Severo saiu pelo corredor, espalhando sua capa pelo vento, ignorando Cam completamente.

- Velho chato e implicante! Não mudou nada. Ainda não sei o que a mãe viu em você! – E saiu pelo jardim.

Passeando pelo jardim e por Hogwarts Cam se acalmava. Sempre fora assim. Andar, sentir o vento passar por seu corpo, a natureza era seu calmante. Ouvir os sons que ela fazia o deixava quase num estado de concentração onde podia digerir tudo, avaliar sua vida, suas possibilidades. Tudo que queria era poder se sentir em paz. Mas ela só viria se não permitisse que sua mãe morresse. E mesmo que custasse sua vida era o que ele iria fazer, por sua família.

Sentia falta dela. Do seu olhar doce, das broncas homéricas e dos beijos de boa noite. Do afago noturno na frente da lareira, do jeito que o ensinava sem cobrar. Sentiu saudades do jeito que ela olhava para seu pai, o deixando totalmente ao seu controle. Hermione conseguiu tudo o que queria, ele não deixaria que ela perdesse tudo novamente. Era uma promessa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar, numa floresta, Harry e Hermione passavam frio, fome e por um desespero velado. Ainda era inverno e a esperança passava por seus dedos como areia. Hermione tivera um sonho estranho naquela noite, sonhara com seu ex-professor Snape, com um jovem que não reconhecera e sangue, muito sangue. Levantou assustada e preferiu ficar de guarda, deixando Harry descansar um pouco mais cedo. Harry e Ron haviam brigado há alguns dias atrás, abandonando-os. Refez todos os feitiços de proteção, só para garantir.

Seu coração estava apertado. Sempre sonhara que Ron seria o bruxo de sua vida, mas suas ações e comportamento, mesmo sob a influencia do colar de Sonserina, a deixaram apreensiva e desmotivada. Desde sua partida, ela sonhava com Snape. Ela sentia que tinha um porque disso, mas o medo era maior, sentia que o homem que havia colocado Voldemort onde ele estava hoje os estava seguindo, estava próximo. Na noite em que Dumbledore foi assassinado, ela o tinha visto pela última vez. Seus olhos, ela lembrava e não sabia porque, foram o que mais a marcara. Parecia que havia dor, tristeza, melancolia e algo mais. Ela ficou estática quando o viu e quase não saiu do lugar quando ele a mandou avisar os outros professores. Ela sentiu medo por ele. Nossa, ela nunca tinha pensado assim sobre o grande morcegão, e isso a angustiou. Mas, e o outro jovem com o qual ela havia sonhado? Era a primeira vez que via seu rosto em seu sonho. Não acreditava em coisas como sonhos, mas vendo Harry, percebeu que a magia poderia se manifestar de várias formas. Então, quem era ele? Qual a relação de Snape e ele? Um vento frio soprou sobre ela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Malfoy chegou dois meses depois. Sendo admirado pela maioria e odiado pelo restante. Todo agora sabiam que tudo aquilo tinha começado através dele. A ascensão de Voldemort era culpa de Draco Malfoy, assim pensavam alguns. A armada se desviava e o repudiava. Mas seu pai sempre estava de olho nele, o invejava. Ambos sabiam o que realmente se passava dentro do jovem Malfoy. Draco se protegia machucando e ferindo os outros, mas só Cameron sabia quem o tinha ajudado a mudar... Hermione. Draco era seu padrinho, muitas vezes quase como um pai, graças a sua mãe, causando muita irritação ao seu pai.

Quando se viram pela primeira vez, Draco o destratou, não o olhou ou o respondeu. Estava na hora de usar seus truques com seu padrinho.

Começou a segui-lo por alguns dias e a reparar quando Draco andava sozinho e onde poderia abordá-lo. Tinha que conseguir isso, e rápido. Draco seguia para o 70 andar, a sala precisa. Muitas vezes por dia era para onde ia, sempre no fim do dia e nunca acompanhado.

A porta apareceu, Draco olhou em volta e entrou. Cam segurou a porta com magia e entrou sorrateiramente e esperou. Draco seguiu andando mais profundamente pela sala, que mostrava ser um quarto há muito abandonado, com a cama desfeita e muito pó espalhado pelos móveis. Abriu um armário e ficou olhando para dentro dele. Chegara a hora de Cam agir.

Adorando algo mais que o seu reflexo, Malfoy?

Draco rapidamente fechou o armário e se virou. – O que está fazendo aqui? Quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo? Saia imediatamente! Agora! – Gritou.

Já que você quer logo a verdade, aí vai. Eu sou seu afilhado, Draco. Eu não sou daqui.

Pare de palhaçada moleque. Saia! – Disse apontando a saída.

Eu sei o que você esconde nesse armário aí a sua frente.

O que? Como assim você... Como conseguiu... – Draco se esquivou.

Você mesmo me falou. No futuro, disse que só sabendo um segredo seu eu teria uma chance de me aproximar, de fazer você ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

Futuro? Realmente sua convivência com os grifinórios e o restante da ralé devem tê-lo afetado.

Sim, futuro. Onde eu sei o que vai acontecer.

E o que vai acontecer? Vamos fale!

Voldemort vai ser destruído. Seus seguidores, incluindo seus pais vão morrer. Seu pai na guerra e sua mãe depois de dois anos.

Vamos! Me fale algo que eu saiba, pois com coisas que não acontecerão ainda não há como eu confirmar, não é mesmo... Prove o que você está falando.

Você ama Hermione Granger!

Silêncio. Bingo! Isso realmente afetou Draco. Seu rosto mostrava surpresa.

Eu? Amar uma sangue-ruim? Não me faça rir!

Você a ama há mais ou menos um ano. São fotos dela, alguns pergaminhos usados e amassados, além de algumas coisas que ela deixou pra trás que você tem ai guardados.

Pare! – Exigiu Draco num grito. Raiva se mostrava em seus olhos.

Só vou parar quando você acreditar em mim e me ajudar. – Disse decidido.

Você vai espalhar essas mentiras...

Eu não sou você Malfoy. Estou aqui por ela.

Pela sangue-ruim?

Por minha mãe, Malfoy. Ela é minha mãe, faça o teste! Faça! – Disse estendendo a mão.

Ela se casou... Você disse que é meu afilhado?

Ela pediu a você para cuidar de mim. Meu pai ficou morto de ciúmes, mas achou bom no final das contas.

Seu pai? Você mente! Você não é do futuro coisíssima nenhuma! Ninguém pode fazer isso...

Você me ajudou. No futuro você me disse para eu te procurar, para usar seu segredo mostrando quem realmente eu sou. Somente Minerva sabe disso por aqui. Você deve confiar em mim.

Eu não devo.

Draco...

Pra você ainda é Malfoy. Você mente com tanta convicção, que fica até difícil não acreditar.

Draco... Ela só escolheu meu pai porque você a deixou ir... Você seria meu pai se ele não existisse.

Ela...

Ela se apaixonou. Você a salvou durante a guerra.

Me prove, mostre que isso é verdade...

Use meu sangue... Você vai ver...

Eu... Se isso for verdade...

Você vai me ajudar a protege-la. É o que eu quero.

Draco usou sua varinha e apontou para Cam. Ele cortou o dedo e tocou-o com a varinha.

Parten omnin – Draco o olhou.

Severo Prince Snape e Hermione Jane Granger. Então uma luz vermelha brilhou, confirmando tudo, deixando Draco incrédulo.

Seu pai... Snape? Hermione e Snape?

Estranho, não é mesmo. O velho comensal tem realmente um coração.

Draco permaneceu quieto. Jamais esperava que sua Hermione pudesse gostar de um sonserino, ainda mais o mais sonserino de todos os tempos. Snape?

Draco?

Quando isso vai acontecer?

Ela gostar do meu pai?

Sim.

Após a morte de Voldemort, ele salva a vida dela quando a louca da Bellatrix tentava matar meus avós.

Ele já gostava dela então...

Malfoy, não se perturbe, isso ainda vai acontecer.

Não há nada que me perturbar...

Tudo bem. Agora você acredita em mim?

Sim. – Disse seco. – Você quer salvá-la de que?

Sua tia, Bellatrix... – Ela não perdoa e quer se vingar dos meus pais, principalmente do pai, me sequestrando e matando minha mãe... – Cam não consegue terminar de falar.

Snape vai matar ela e se matar em seguida.

Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. – Disse pesaroso.

Você sabe onde ela está? Para onde o Potter foi?

Sei por onde andaram e onde ficaram, mas não sei em que época. Vai ser complicado conferir todos esses locais presos aqui em Hogwarts.

Eles estão vindo para cá, não é?

Sim, quando destruírem duas horcruxes eles virão.

Horcruxes?

Posso falar disso depois. Agora eu preciso do seu compromisso. – Disse estendendo a mão direita.

Draco riu. – Você não nega o sangue.

Um voto perpétuo Malfoy. É o que eu preciso de você. – Draco uniu sua mão a de Cam.

Você promete cuidar para que Hermione não seja ferida mortalmente?

Sim.

Promete cuidar para que ela e Snape possam ter uma chance de relacionamento?

Inferno... Sim, maldição.

Promete não contar sobre nosso voto e artimanhas para ninguém?

Sim. – Disse com olhar cínico.

Então as linhas mágicas do voto brilharam e desapareceram em seguida.

Estou atado a você. Satisfeito?

Sim, Draco. Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Eu só quero que você faça uma coisa.

O que?

Se ela se apaixonar por mim... Deixe acontecer.

Se eu fizer isso, é bem possível que eu deixe de existir...

Deixe a vida tomar seu curso, seguir seu rumo, por favor?

Você realmente a ama assim?

Quer saber, faça o que você quiser! – Disse de forma grosseira. Começou a andar em direção a saída.

Draco!

Esqueça! Não vou te delatar. Vou cumprir meu voto, mas não espere nada mais de mim. – Disse saindo da sala batendo a porta.

Você já tinha me dito isso antes padrinho.

Você não vai voltar a dormir Severo?

Não consigo Alvo. Será que pelo menos hoje você pode fazer o favor de me deixar em paz?

Estava só preocupado com você, meu jovem.

Não preciso da sua preocupação. Obrigado.

Você só perde o sono quando Ele te chama ou...

Não fale dela!

Não se preocupe Severo. Você vai cumprir sua promessa e enterrar Lilian em seu coração.

Você não cansa de me atormentar, não é?

Vai chegar um dia, meu filho, que uma mulher vai fazê-lo esquecer de Lilian Potter. Aí você vai conseguir viver normalmente, em paz.

Essa mulher não existe Alvo. Quem você pensa que poderia amar um monstro a não ser outro monstro?

Ela existe filho. Ela só precisa saber que você pode ser outra coisa, além de ser um comensal. Seus olhos, Severo, são a entrada da sua alma.

Severo fungou, como se achasse graça de tudo aquilo.

Você, mesmo depois de morto, ainda acredita em conto de fadas...

Você é teimoso. Mas eu vi que, não me pergunte como, você será feliz.

Vou ver minhas poções, assim ganho mais.- Disse se levantando e colocando um robe negro.

Me escute Severo. Quando seus olhos encontrarem os dela, você vai se dar conta e me dar razão.

Chega Alvo! Você está morto! Quando essa Guerra maldita acabar, eu vou estar morto. Não há futuro pra mim.

O quadro de Dumbledore riu. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Então, já descobriu mais coisas sobre o jovem Cameron Grant?

Além de ser um jovem desagradável, narcisista e antipático e, infelizmente inteligente, só sei que ele e Draco Malfoy estão próximos.

Próximos?

Acho que estão aprontando algo.

Sob a ordem de alguém?

O Lorde não fala com Draco. Bellatrix só se diverte, não liga realmente para o sobrinho. E seus pais são carta fora do baralho.

Você não acha que esse garoto pode estar relacionado com Harry?

Porque pensa isso?

Não sei. A proteção indiscriminada de Minerva, o jeito dele de falar e se portar, como se relaciona com os jovens da Armada e os antigos sonserinos e até mesmo agora com o Draco.

Você quer que eu descubra, não é?

Eu e os outros quadros estamos de olho neles. Suas visitas a sala precisa e a torre de astronomia estão cada vez mais frequentes.

Junto com Malfoy?

Às vezes sim. Severo, ele me parece solitário, mas não cria inimigos, além de você, meu caro.

Sabe que não gosto que mintam pra mim Alvo.

Sim, mas isso não o incomoda, não é Severo? Porque essa regra não se aplica a você, não é?

Eu tenho meus motivos...

Ele também pode ter os dele. Não sabemos se realmente perdeu seus pais, que parte da história é uma invenção e o que é real. Mas ainda confio em Minerva. Sua posição é ameaçadora, meu caro, e ela o protege. E outra coisa, posso estar vendo coisas, mas há algo nele que me faz confiar, seus olhos me transmitem confiança. Se ele precisa de nós, devemos ajuda-lo.

Encobrir ele, você quer dizer?

Sim. Quando confiar em nós, em você, talvez saibamos o que está acontecendo.

Você vai procura-lo ou vai conversar com Minerva?

Não vou fazer nada, por enquanto.

Severo andou até a janela, olhando para a neve que acumulava em volta do castelo, mas que já estava com os dias contados. Se perguntava onde estaria Potter, Granger e Weasley. Sua consciência o fazia se preocupar. As horcruxes tinham que ser destruídas. Ele tentaria dar fim a Nagine e até mesmo a Voldemort, se Harry destruísse as que faltavam. Tentou pensar em algo feliz. Tinha que descobrir onde estavam imediatamente.

Severo, pense nos filhos que você gostaria de ter, pense em Lilian...

Ele o fez e a ponta de sua varinha brilhou. Expectro Patronum Buscare.

Hermione sentiu-se incomodada, estranha, como se fosse novamente observada. Segurou sua varinha com mais força, sem se mexer, e com magia não verbal sondou o perímetro. Sua mágica refletiu bondade e segurança. Quando abriu os olhos uma corça brilhante a olhava e se aproximava. Sentou-se e olhou em volta, estava só. Harry deveria ter saído.

Quem é você? – Questionou. – O que faz aqui?

O espectro mágico correspondia ao que Mione fazia. - Você parece com o patrono de Harry. – Tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou. – Diga a seu dono que estamos bem. Eu e Harry ficaremos bem. Ron não está mais conosco. Voltou pra casa.

A corça se aproximou e tocou a mão de Mione. Ela, naquele momento, sentiu uma atração quase imediata. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Seu corpo esquentou, era tão bom sentir aquilo. Uma lágrima de satisfação caiu de seu rosto, passando pelo espectro. Um cheiro conhecido invadiu suas narinas, sândalo e madeira.

Obrigada por seu consolo.

A corça se curvou e desapareceu.

Harry entrou nesse momento, ao ver Mione chorando se aproximou preocupado.

Mi, o que foi?

Nada Harry, é só saudade dos meus pais, saudade do Ron, saudade da escola.

Eu sei o que você sente Mi. Eu sinto a mesma coisa, todos os dias. Será que todos estão bem?

Eu espero. Harry você viu algo estranho, diferente lá fora?

Não, nada. Fui pegar gelo para descongelar.

Então eu vou procurar comida.

Enquanto andava não conseguia parar de pensar no patrono. Quando o espectro se aproximou e seus dedos passaram por dentro dele, havia transmitido afeto, o dono ou dona não queria mal a ela. Nunca pensou que pudesse haver troca de magia através do uso do patrono, mas ela compartilhou daquilo. Ela desejava saber quem o tinha enviado. Sabia que não poderia ser Ron, pelo dele ser um cão, e também ninguém mais da Armada. Mas quem seria?

Voltou para a cabana onde Harry já tinha esquentado a água. Enquanto comiam, se lembrou do desejo, da atração que ela sentiu. Era o que ela tinha estranhado mais. E como era familiar o cheiro que ela sentiu, sândalo e ervas... Mas quem seria? Quem tinha conseguido passar tão facilmente por suas barreiras?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severo prendeu a respiração. Acordou assustado. Havia usado seu poder, seu patrono para buscar pelo trio. Havia encontrado somente Hermione, e estavam longe. Fôra difícil vencer suas barreiras, teve que expor suas fraquezas, suas sombras. Teve que entrar em modo de sono para usar seus poderes e se surpreendeu com a postura dela.

A garota realmente era boa. Mas tinha deixado uma pequena abertura, possivelmente de forma inconsciente, onde a aproximação de pessoas "amigas" poderiam passar. Na sua forma de patrono, Severo conseguiu atravessar. Mas o que mais o dilacerou foi quando sua aura tocou seu corpo. Ele sentiu um frenesi tão grande que acabou se excitando. Ele não entendia porque, mas houve um compartilhamento de magia entre eles. Ele a sentia e, estranhamente, ele sentiu-se muito bem com isso.

O que aconteceu Severo? – Perguntou o quadro de Alvo.

Descobri onde Potter está. – Disse tentando aparentar calma.

Ótimo. Estão bem, os três?

O Weasley não está mais com eles.

Isso é uma pena. Eles precisam uns dos outros. Sabe se conseguiram encontrar as outras horcruxes?

Não sei. Aparentemente não.

Então porque você está tão alterado?

Alvo, você já ouviu falar sobre trocas de magia, compartilhamento mágico?

Não é comum, Severo, mas pode ocorrer. Porque você...

Em que situações? O que pode acontecer?

Filho, foi isso que aconteceu?

Alvo...

Você se ligou a Hermione, não foi?

Eu... Eu não sei... Como... Por que você está falando da Srta. Granger?

Por que isso só aconteceu entre companheiros.

Ela...

Sim filho, é possível. Ela também deve estar se questionando.

Eu... Não posso...

Não se prive, mas deixe acontecer.

Eles me odeiam Alvo. Não sou o mocinho da história.

A magia sempre acha uma forma, Severo. Se ela for sua, não adianta lutar contra.

- Eu amo Lílian, sempre amei. Eu não vou...

Vá descansar filho. Não se culpe ou torture por agora. Não amanheceu.

Mas temos que ajuda-los.

Procure pelo menino Weasley e entregue a espada, não podemos ainda ajudar mais do que isso. Você precisa manter-se nas graças de Voldemort.

Sim, eu concordo. Mas para todos eu traí a Ordem.

Use seu patrono novamente. Ela confia em você.

Sim, eu acho que farei isso.

Severo voltou a deitar-se. Aquilo era estranho para ele, surreal. Sentia seu corpo tenso, necessitado, completamente alterado. Podia quase sentir seu cheiro, o gosto de sua pele. Imaginou seu rosto, na última vez que o tinha visto. Estava assustado, coisa que não acontecia naturalmente mas de alguma forma ansiava por algo, ansiava por ela. Seus olhos receosos no dia da morte de Alvo, pedindo ajuda... Era isso que pedia, mesmo sem falar. Ele nunca pensou nela assim, mas agora seu corpo reagia a ela automaticamente. Parecia estar em sua mente a todo instante, estava em seu sangue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant!

Esse era seu nome? Quem era a besta humana que o estava chamando? E que dor de cabeça estupida era essa que estava sentindo?

Acorda Grant! – Gritarão.

Dá pra parar de gritar, que eu não sou surdo!

Então porque não responde sua lesma do pântano? – Disse Draco, sentado do seu lado , no chão.

Cam levantou do chão ainda tonto. As práticas de duelo com Malfoy eram as horas do dia mais divertidas, porém as mais doloridas de sua vida.

O que foi que aconteceu?

Estavamos duelando... – disse Malfoy já rindo.

Humrum, não desviei? – Perguntou passando a mão pela cabeça e nuca.

Sim, mas lancei um Bombarda... Você voou e deve ter batido a cabeça... De novo.

Ainda bem que não estou sangrando Malfoy. – Disse com cara de dor, avaliando os danos sofridos por seu corpo.

Mas foi você quem disse que tínhamos que treinar forte...

Sim, mas sem tentativa de assassinado da próxima vez, ok!

Fraco! – brincou Draco.

Egocêntrico!

Metido!

Trouxa!

Potter!

Não, aí já é demais! – Disse Draco se afastando.

Você realmente não suporta o Potter, não é?

Não é suportar, temos visões diferentes da mesma coisa. Incompatibilidade total.

E seu pai ainda é um comensal...

Sim, mas... Se não fossemos, morreríamos. Poucos tem a coragem de enfrenta-lo.

Agora você tem essa coragem?

Não, mas você não acha que vou enfrenta-lo sozinho?

Espero que não. Não estamos aqui para matar o Lorde, estamos para que ninguém nos mate facilmente.

Ainda pensando em defender o mundo?

Não o mundo todo, só as pessoas do meu mundo.

Rá, você ainda tem amor por sua família, apesar do Snape! Sente por eles. Neste tempo você ainda os enxerga como serão no futuro.

Draco Malfoy, eu estou aqui sozinho. Órfão, lembra?

Não está. Por mais que vocês não estejam juntos, só pela existência deles isso já o motiva.

Claro Malfoy. Eu fui criado por eles.

O que você fará quando ver novamente a Granger?

Eu não sei. Não pensei nisso ainda. – Disse com certa tristeza.

Vamos comer... – Disse Draco mudando de assunto quando viu a cara de Cam. – Não podemos dar motivos ao meu pai. Ele já tem rondado demais em cima da gente.

Mas ainda não estamos fazendo nada? E usando a sala precisa, nossas poções não serão descobertas. Não tem como nos acusar de nada.

Só que estamos andando muito junto.

Mas você também tem estado próximo da ruiva, da Weasley.

Sim, é bom ficar perto de uma mulher bonita do que perto de você... Não acha?

Você sabe que ela e o Potter tiveram um lance.

Será que dá pra parar de falar do Potter!

Draco riu. – Eu não tô acreditando que você realmente esteja gostando da Weasley?

Cam ficou bravo. – E o que você tem haver com isso? Cam não aguentou. Se levantou bruscamente, pegou sua varinha, a capa e foi na direção da porta que saia da sala.

Avise que eu não vou jantar. – E foi embora, deixando Draco rolando de rir, sozinho.

Essa briga eu não vou perder por nada. Vou assistir de camarote.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam andava de um lado para o outro na sala comunal da antiga grifinória. Fazia três dias que Gina e Neville tinha sido punidos por terem se revoltado contra o professor Avery quando se recusaram a lançar imperdoáveis um nos outros. Ambos sentiram na pele a dor da Cruciatus em plena sala de aula, na frente de uma grande turma. Draco o avisara que os dois sairiam da enfermaria hoje, então preferiu ficar esperando. Aquilo ia ter volta pro maldito comensal. Neville já tinha chegado e se recolheu rapidamente. Ele não sabia onde Gina estava.

Angustiado por não ter notícias e por não poder vê-los durante a internação tinha alterado personalidade. Ele sabia que era errado, mas não conseguiu parar de admirá-la tanto pela beleza quanto pela sua sagacidade. Seu coração acelerou quando olhou para sua frente, vendo Gina, pálida e frágil entrando na sala. Foi impulsivo. Gina o viu quando ele já a estava abraçando aninhando-a em seu peito. Ela precisava e aceitou aquele caloroso abraço.

Desculpe por não ter feito nada, por não está lá com você. – Disse Cam emotivo.

Não tinha o que fazer.

Você está bem agora?

Sim, eu estou.

Eles não vão mais mexer com você! Eu te prometo isso! – Disse raivoso.

Por favor, não faça nada... – Implorou Gina, segurando-o pela roupa.

Eu não posso não fazer nada desta vez. Não desta vez.

Por favor Cameron...

Eles te machucaram! – Vociferou, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Foi só meu corpo, que foi bem tratado. Eu estou bem.

Eu deveria proteger você!

Porque? Não sou nada sua...

Por que? Porque eu quero, sou mais preparado, mais forte, não percebeu isso.

Olhe pra mim... Nos meus olhos...

O que?

Porque Cameron?

Por que eu gosto de você, Pronto! Satisfeita? – Disse saindo de perto. – Acho melhor você subir e descansar. – Então saiu da sala comunal, deixando Gina sozinha.

A primavera encheu os pulmões de Severo. Era uma época que gostava. Sentia-se mais livre, tranquilo, mais normal do que todo o resto do ano. Mas infelizmente, não seria assim agora. Era diretor de Hogwarts, braço direito de Voldemort, um dos mais visados comensais, e com certeza era odiado por todos da Ordem da Fênix. O ódio não o afetava muito, estava quase que acostumado. Ser diretor, pelo menos, o ajudava a proteger alguns alunos assim como os professores antigos. Ainda sentia pesar pela morte de Batilda, mas ela morreria se a ajudasse...

As coisas aparentemente estavam mais tranquilas. Voldemort tinha sua nova varinha, a de Dumbledore, e os ataques tinham diminuído, Harry Potter havia aparecido no Ministério da Magia e desaparecido em seguida. Ele tinha conseguido entregar a espada à eles. Agora sabia que possivelmente quatro horcruxes estavam destruídas. Mas nem mesmo ele sabia quais seriam as outras. Dumbledore pensava em sete e esperava que o trio, após sua morte, também pensasse assim e achasse pistas. Esse pensamento novamente o fez pensar na pequena grifinória.

Vez ou outra seu pensamento passava por ela. Ele a tinha visto na floresta quando usou seu patrono para mostrar a espada de Grifindor. O Weasley havia retornado e ela havia o rejeitado, fazendo-o sentir-se bem com isso. Há dois dias a tinha visitado novamente, só que desta vez estavam na casa de Gui Weasley. Agora ele conseguia seguí-la, ela o tinha aceitando pela magia. Pra falar a verdade, aceitava seu patrono. Eram poucos minutos mas conseguia mudar seu humor facilmente. Até o quadro de Alvo havia percebido, mas continuava há manter tudo o que sentia para si próprio.

Do outro lado Hermione lutava contra o que sentia e vivia. Não queria pensar em outra coisa além da invasão à Gringots, mas a presença de um certo patrono a deixava ansiosa e desligada. Os sentimentos que ele a fazia ter estavam deixando-a confusa. Quem seria o dono desse patrono? Porque não se mostrava? Porque só aparecia para ela?

Depois do dia em que Ron voltara e a horcrux fora destruída, o patrono só aparecia para ela. Fora ele que mostrara à Harry onde estava a espada de Grifindor. Era um amigo, com toda certeza, mas por que escolhera ela para se aproximar?

Ela nunca comentara com os amigos, mas e se era alguém em quem não se podia confiar e que a estava usando? Eles quase foram entregues à Voldemort pelos Malfoys, principalmente ela guardava a prova em sua pele daqueles dia fatídico, e Dobby havia morrido para salvá-los. A palavra sangue-sujo havia sido escrita em sua pele com ódio e magia. Por reflexo, colocou a mão tampando a cicatriz adquirida com uma das mãos. Não doía mais, só havia dor em sua alma.

Harry aproximou-se dela e sorriu. – Algum problema Mi?

Não Harry, nenhum problema. Conseguiu descansar?

Um pouco. Já estamos aqui há tempo demais. Temos que ir a Gringots o mais rápido que pudermos.

Falta pouco Harry. Você precisa se poupar em pouco. Ainda mais estamos seguros aqui.

Temo por Gina, pelos outros Weasley's, Longbottom, Hogwarts deve estar sendo o inferno, ainda por cima com Snape como diretor. – Hermione estremeceu quando escutou o nome, mas Harry não percebeu. – Temos que por um fim nisso.

Harry, calma. Se não pensarmos bem, se não nos prepararmos, vamos ser pegos e mortos, e nada adiantará. Se realmente tiver uma horcrux lá, nós vamos acha-la, mas temos que ter segurança e estar prontos. Se falharmos eles são capazes de redobrar as proteções e nunca mais consigamos reavê-la para destruí-la.

Eu imagino que sim. Vamos falar com Ron e com o duende e nos preparar. A poção já está pronta?

No fim da semana. Fleur está ajudando a fazer as de cura rápida e restauradoras. Temos que treinar.

Sim. Encontro com vocês no quarto.

Mi?

Sim Harry...

Você e o Ron? Você ainda não o perdoou?

Claro que perdoei Harry. Por que está me perguntando isso?

Porque você está distante dele.

Harry...

Eu pensei que você gostasse dele... Sabe... Daquele jeito...

Não Harry, eu até pensei antes, mas agora Ron é só um irmão, nosso irmão.

Tudo bem ... Vamos.

Hermione olhou para a praia a sua frente, para as ondas do mar que se quebravam na praia. Respirou bem fundo aquele ar de liberdade, sentindo o vendo dando voltas pelo seu corpo. – Logo eu vou saber quem é você e o que quer de mim... Logo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegara grande dia. Ela estava nervosa, não conseguira dormir direito, por isso resolveu ir até a praia. O vento e a maresia a acalmavam. Sentiu sua presença de olhos fechados.

Precisava de você hoje... Obrigada por vir.

O patrono corpóreo se aproximou, ficando ao seu lado.

Estou com medo. Talvez você não me encontre mais. Talvez seja a última vez que você me veja viva.

O patrono a olhou, irradiando um sentimento de dúvida e raiva.

Ela abriu os olhos. – O fim de tudo está cada vez mais próximo. Eu, Harry e Ron vamos tentar destruir mais uma horcrux. – Respirou bem fundo. – Queria estar com você mais uma vez ante disso. Você me tranquiliza. – Ela riu. – Pode parecer bobeira, mas quando você aparece eu não consigo pensar claramente. Os meus focos mudam, e eu só quero sentir...

Nesse momento a forma do patrono de desfez, tornando-se uma esfera luminosa. Hermione ficou apreensiva, pensando que tinha feito algo, mas a esfera se aproximou de seu peito lentamente. Seu corpo ficou mole, sem forças, não conseguindo sustentar seu corpo, caiu de joelho na areia.

A esfera, então transpassou o corpo inerte de Hermione, alojando-se em seu interior. A energia fora tão grande que Hermione não suportou, vindo a desmaiar em seguida. A esfera reapareceu. E antes que Hermione acordasse, um sussurro ressoou no ar. – Minha Hermione... Minha...


	7. Novo rumo

Cap 7 – Novo rumo

Severo acordou extremamente tonto, bem diferente das outras vezes que conjurava seu patrono. Ainda sentia o prazer da presença dela, sentia seu cheiro, e agora, parecia fazer parte dele mesmo.

Ajoelhou-se e olhou em volta, assustando-se ao perceber que estava acompanhado por um casal de unicórnios e cercado por um grande grupo de centauros armados. Sobressaltado, sabia que não tinha como fugir de seus algozes. Magicamente fraco pelo excesso de poder gasto e por sentir que mágica o impedia de aparatar, se viu pego por seus inimigos totalmente desprotegido.

- Fique tranquilo bruxo. Não podemos machuca-lo. – Disse um dos centauros que o estava olhando. - Sabemos quem é você, mas estes seres estão te protegendo. – Disse apontando para dois unicórnios.

- Se a pureza destas criaturas acharam algo que deva ser preservado em você, nós também não temos o direito de machuca-lo. - Disse outro centauro.

- Me proteger? – Questionou Snape.

- Nós sentimos que alguma coisa acontecia por aqui, e quando chegamos, esse casal de unicórnios te protegia. Não deixaram nenhum de nós nos aproximar do seu corpo.

- Mas agora que estou acordado, isso será diferente, não é mesmo?

- Não. – Disse o centauro.

- Um protegido de um unicórnio não deve se tocado, não por nós.

- Eles querem te proteger até o castelo. Eles sabem que você não está bem.

Então um dos unicórnios ajoelhou-se a frente de Snape. Ele montou o animal, segurando em sua crina com força.

- Obrigado. – Disse Snape.

- Não nos agradeça... Se eles não estivessem aqui, você nem saberia o que tinha lhe acontecido. – Disse um dos centauros.

- Apenas honre sua vida. Eles a salvaram com um propósito. Não desperdice. Não macule o que estes seres de luz protegeram.

Sem mais, Snape e os unicórnios saíram em disparada, de volta ao Castelo de Hogwarts. Ao chegarem próximo aos portões, os animais diminuíram o passo, parando próximo a cabana de Hagrid. Snape desmontou, afagou o animal e se afastou alguns passos.

- Eu não entendo o porque de terem feito isso, mas sou grato por sua proteção. – Então se curvou, saudando os unicórnios, recebendo o mesmo gesto deles.

Severo começou a andar de volta para o castelo, sendo acompanhado de longe pelo olhar dos animais. Quando Snape cruzou a ponte, eles já não podiam se visto.

Chegando a sua sala, trancou a porta com magia e chamou Alvo. Sua voz cansada e rouca demonstravam a aflição que sentia.

- Estou aqui filho. O que aconteceu? Por que demorou tanto?

- Que horas são?

- Quase três da manhã. Ficou quase um dia fora... O que viu? Foi atacado na Floresta?

- Nada disso. Eu fui protegido. Protegido pelos únicos seres que eu jamais pensaria que poderiam me proteger. Unicornios...

- Me conte o que aconteceu? Você disse que ia procurar Harry...

- Eu fui. Mas algo aconteceu... Eu não sei ao certo. Eu vi a Srta. Granger. Ela estava só, numa praia. Disse que eles iriam destruir uma horcrux... Eu... Eu fiquei furioso, de repente, não podia... Ela falou que iria morrer.

- Você ficou furioso porque ela estava correndo perigo de vida?

- Eu não sei Alvo. Eles são crianças... Ela não pode morrer...

- Não pode morrer como Lilian...

Severo olhou o quadro imediatamente. Silencio na sala, ambos se olhavam.

- Ela não é Lilian. São cabeças ocas que não sabem em que estão se metendo. – Disse friamente, pausadamente, pontuando cada palavra. – Não comece a imaginar coisas Alvo.

- Eu não estou imaginando nada, pelo menos ainda não. Continue... O que aconteceu?

- Eu só lembro de uma luz forte... Eu tinha que proteger aquela menina. Mas eu comecei a sentir coisas estranhas... Eu acho que perdi a consciência. Eu só lembro de sentir muito calor e acordar cercado por dois unicórnios e uma tropa de centauros armados até os dentes.

- Você ficou mais de vinte horas naquele lugar filho, pense nisso. Nunca ouvi falar de algo como a ligação que você estabeleceu com a srta Granger. Nem sobre essa luz. Você teve muita sorte de que esses maravilhosos seres tenham te protegido dos centauros. Com toda a certeza eles não hesitariam em mata-lo. Você ainda acha que não tem uma ligação única com ela... Acha que seus sentimentos não estão mudando, se transformando em algo...

- Não termine essa frase Dumbledore. Eu não sou um moleque. Conheço e sei o que sinto. A srta Granger é um caminho para chegar aos meus objetivos. E ela nem faz ideia de quem é essa pessoa que se comunica com ela. Se ela imaginasse que fosse eu, com toda a certeza ela se afastaria. Lembre-se bem que a última vez que ela me viu foi logo antes de que eu o matasse. Eu sou o bruxo que tirou sua vida tão preciosa. Quem em sã consciência se aproximaria de mim, estando do lado de Harry Potter? Eu te respondo Alvo: NINGUÉM!

- Tudo bem Severo. Acredite no que quer verdadeiramente acreditar. Mas saiba que nunca será só o que você vê. Mas, que eu me lembre, unicórnios são seres puros e mágicos , extremamente inteligente e sensitivos que só protegem os seus ou algo que valha a pena ser protegido. E você, meu caro, é algo para eles que deve ser protegido.

Severo não respondeu. Não tinha uma palavra a falar sobre aquele assunto. Mas até ele mesmo duvidada do que dizia. Ele estava ligado a Hermione Granger. E ele se lembrava das suas últimas palavras: "Minha Hermione... Minha." Não sabia o porque de ter dito aquilo, mas desejava dentro de si que ela se sentisse dele. Ele queria sentir novamente o que sentiu no clarão. Que ambos se pertenciam.

- Vou dormir o pouco que me resta Alvo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite filho. Descanse.

Depois desse dia, Severo evitou buscar novamente sua Hermione.

Cameron foi até o corujal, que estava fechado por ordens do diretor. Era um dia austero, frio, assim como aquele lugar. Sua impressão era de que algo aconteceria pra mudar tudo, mas ele sabia que seria mais um dia morto como muitos dos que já tinha passado ali. Ficar do lado de fora do castelo próximo ao corujal, ali era seu lugar favorito em toda Hogwarts. Podia passar horas somente olhando pra tudo que o cercava ou simplesmente ouvindo os som dos animais que estavam próximos ou do vento batendo nas árvores. A natureza o acalmava.

- O que faz por aqui? – Disse uma voz feminina que ele já conhecia de cór.

- Esperando ser assustado por você Weasley...

- Você ainda não me respondeu.

- Estou pensando, algum problema com isso?

- Os monitores vão criar problema pra você.

- Eu avisei que vinha ficar aqui. Eles deixaram você sair sem problema?

- Não, eu fugi. – Disse Gina de forma petulante.

- Bom pra você. Espero que não te encontrem. – disse Cam, dando um sorriso torto.

- É só isso? Não vai me seguir?

- Eu? Não tenho vontades transloucadas de seguir as pessoas.

- Sabe... Por um momento pensei que você estivesse do lado dos Comensais...

- Não sirvo pra esse tipo de papel. Mas se não tomar cuidado vai ser novamente castigada por eles.

- Então você presta atenção as coisas que acontece no castelo?

- Como todo bom aluno...

- Eu também presto atenção, senhor Grant. Sei que tem se isolado de todos, que não fez amigos, muito menos inimigos...

- Não vi necessidade.

- Poucos sabem sobre sua vida. Dizem que você é neto da Professora Minerva, que o Diretor te odeia e por isso vive te cercando...

- E isso não é bom? Quando ninguém sabe de você não sabem do que você é capaz. Agora sobre o diretor viver me cercado... Acho que ele tem medo de eu ser um espião... Ou algo do tipo. Você sabe bem que quando Snape implica...

Gina riu. – Espião eu acho demais... Mas dizem que você não gosta dos comensais...

- Não gosto de alguns métodos de ensino. Mas são grande bruxos.

- Grandes bruxos? Você não está qualificando demais esses assassinos?

- Então você é partidária do Grande Potter?

- Ele não é grande... Apenas luta pelo que acredita ser o certo.

- E você luta por ele...

- Eu luto também pelo que acredito.

- Você e seus amigos gastam energia demais e do modo errado lutando pelo que acreditam.

- É mesmo?! – Ironizou.

- Eu penso que deveriam buscar uma forma de ajudar a causa do Potter, sem serem castigados todas às vezes, como tem acontecido com você, Neville, Luna e os outros da Armada...

- Então você já ouviu falar da Armada Dumbledore?

- Escutei algumas coisas... Quem sabe o que procurar sabe onde buscar...

- Esperto. Você então já escolheu o seu lado nessa guerra?

- E é preciso escolher um lado?

- Mas é claro! Ou você está contra Você-sabe-quem ou está a favor.

- Decidi ser neutro. Posso?

- Ajudar os dois lados?

- Não. Não me comprometer com nenhum deles... Ajudar quem precisa.

- Eu realmente não te entendo Cameron.

- Me chame de Cam. E não precisa me entender.

- Quer que eu fique um pouco com você aqui?

- Se você não temer o frio e o monitores...

- Sabe, amanhã muitos voltaram pra casa. Acho que não há problema de ficar um pouquinho aqui com você.

- Você é quem sabe... Mas, e como vai os treinos quase secretos da AD?

- Muitos estão com medo das represálias, por isso só o grupo inicial ainda está unido. Somos pouco e treinamos quando dá. Você não pode comentar sobre isso com os outros.

- Não se preocupe, não vou delatá-los. Não sou disso.

- Obrigada. Eu imaginava que você dissesse isso.

- Como você pode saber? Mal nos falamos... Não sou do seu grupinho...

- Isso pode parecer ridículo, mas não sei, senti que posso confiar em você.

- Sentiu?

- Você não confia no que você sente?

- Às vezes, mas preciso conhecer pra confiar em alguém.

- Concordo, mas isso não me impede de dar uma chance as pessoas.

- Acho que você conviveu muito com Harry Potter.

- Você chegou a conhecer o Harry?

- Quem nunca ouviu falar de Harry Potter, ainda por cima agora que é procurado pelo Ministério.

- Então como pode saber como é o Harry?

Fui pego! – Pensou Cam. – Tenho que sair dessa...

- É o que falam dele... Não tinha como não conhecer o grande Potter e seus feitos morando em Hogwarts. Não é mesmo Weasley?

- Weasley? Agora eu voltei a ser Weasley... Droga, eu pensei que você era diferente dos outros... – Disse ficando de pé na frente dele.

- Não falei pra ofender. Não é o seu sobrenome? – Disse sarcástico.

- Mas quem me chama assim são os sonserinos e partidários de você-sabe-quem. Eu não gosto.

- Me desculpe, como disse, não era para ofende ou magoá-la.

- Como você disse, não se preocupa com os que sofrem, com as mortes dos outros, somente o que te prejudica te importa?

- Não. Não sou insensível, somente me intrometo onde posso, não fico caçando confusão como vocês tem feito. Quanto mais confusão, mais vigiados vocês serão.

- Mas temos que fazer algo para tentar ajudar.

- Ajude, mudando o foco para os outros, assim será mais fácil e vocês conseguiriam o que planejam.

Gina então se aproximou de Cam. Ele a olhou um pouco assustado e com surpresa. Ela estendeu sua mão ao rosto dele e o tocou levemente.

- Quem é você?

- Você sabe quem eu sou.

- Eu não digo aqui por fora, digo aqui dentro. – Disse tirando sua mão do rosto e a colocando no peito dele.

Cameron se arrepiou e a olhou profundamente. Os olhos de Gina brilhavam.

- Você esconde algo Cameron. Disso eu tenho certeza.

- Então você deveria ter medo de mim. – Disse engolindo seco.

- Não é medo... Eu não sei o que é... Mas seus olhos... Ele me fazem confiar em você.

- Os olhos são o espelho da alma...

- Sim, uma amiga minha me disse isso uma vez.

- Não confie assim tão facilmente nas pessoas Ginevra Weasley.

- Cameron... – Ela o olhou com súplica. – Confie em mim!

- Sinto muito, mas não posso. – Levantou e então saiu. Não queria olhar para trás, mas não consegui. Não queria olhar para trás, mas não conseguiu. Ao olhar sentiu algo diferente. Ele vi os olhos claros fixos nele, o olhando com curiosidade e parecia que havia carinho neles ou algo mais.

- Eu não posso me apaixonar por você Gina, simplesmente não posso... – Disse sussurrando enquanto voltava apressado para o castelo.

Meses se passaram rapidamente. Para muitos os dias se passavam tão lentamente, carregado de angustia e medo da perseguição contra os nascidos trouxas ou meio sangue. E o tempo voava para aqueles que trabalhavam sem cessar seguindo os rastros dos seus fugitivos, suas presas; ou trabalhando para o Ministério da Magia ou como escravos dos novos Mestre bruxos, partidário do Lorde das Trevas. Draco e Cam continuavam com seus planos, a Armada com seus treinos e a vida se limitava a rotina. Cam passou a evitar Gina, assim como os outros da Armada. Draco continuava com seu treinamento de Comensal, tentando saber o que acontecia no meio de Voldemort.

O Castelo de Hogwarts está um reboliço só. As aulas tinha sido canceladas repentinamente e por tempo indeterminado, visto que Lorde Voldemort necessitava de seus maiores seguidores para caçar Harry Potter, e eles eram os professores. Harry havia escapado do Banco Gringotes e não foi seguido. Havia sumido novamente igual a fumaça. O mito estava sendo criado e Voldemort não poderia deixar que o nome de seu maior inimigo fosse maior que o seu próprio.

Mas isso não queria dizer que haveria paz e tranquilidade em Hogwarts. Pelo contrário, as coisas tinham se mostrado piores. Todos os alunos que não pertenciam ao grupo seletos de alunos da antiga Sonserina eram tratados como detentos. Tinham toque de recolher, comida controlada e não era permitido sair de dentro do Castelo, mesmo acompanhados por um professor.

No salão Comunal reservados aos excluídos, a novidade era a nova passagem que fora descoberta, ligando Hogwarts ao Cabeça de Javali, em Hogsmeade. A oportunidade de comer algo mais decente ter contato com o mundo lá fora diminuía a insegurança e a ansiedade deles. Porém era um segredo que deveria ser mantido, e Cameron não foi avisado sobre o achado, mesmo ele sabendo que a passagem existia. Isso lhe mostrou o quando aquele grupo confiava nele. Ele não fora aceito. Era a primeira vez que não era aceito em um grupo, e isso o feriu.

Era já primavera, e a cada vez mais se aproximava o dia da grande Guerra. Cam sabia bem que muitos ali iam morrer, talvez até ele próprio, mas o destino de seus pais tinha que ser mudado. Revisou seu plano novamente com Draco depois do treino. Relembrou que em poucos dias Harry chegaria à Hogwarts e a Guerra explodiria. Tinha que ter tudo pronto, nada poderia faltar. Cada poção tinha sido feita para esse grande dia, seu pai iria precisar, assim com sua mãe.

Saindo da sala secreta, Draco voltou para a sala de poções enquanto Cam foi para a torre de Astronomia. Saiba que não estaria sozinho mas surpreendeu-se quando viu Neville olhando a paisagem. Neville se virou.

Pensei que iria demorar mais um pouco, já estava desistindo.

E por que já não foi? O que você quer?

Gina disse que eu poderia encontra-lo aqui. Bem, ela realmente sabe onde cada um pode estar nesse castelo.

Perguntei o que quer...

Ok. Sempre direto ao assunto, não é?

Exato.

Vim avisá-lo sobre a passagem que encontramos para fora de Hogwart.

Eu já sei. A que vai pra Hogsmead, no Cabeça de Javali. O que mais? – Disse Cam presunçoso. – Alguma novidade que deva ser escondida de mim?

Eu devia ter imaginado que você saberia. Nada te passa despercebido.

Realmente não. E o que acontece quando você mora com outras pessoas. Você apenas sabe. Mais alguma coisa?

Pra falar a verdade sim. As coisas que você está pegando emprestado na estufa vão acabar semana que vem. Deixe, pelo menos eu refazer o estoque para a escola. E a Gina pediu que você parasse de devolver os livros com atraso, principalmente os que tem somente uma edição.

Mais alguma coisa Longbottom?

A Gina está estranha... Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Não, eu não sei. E mesmo se soubesse não acho que é da sua conta. Será que poderia sair, tenho que fazer algumas coisas...

Sem mais, Neville foi embora, deixando Cam possesso. Ele e Draco tinham sido descuidados, já que Neville tinha percebido seus saques. Em menos de 4 dias ele não precisaria desse estoque. Ele pegaria tudo logo de uma vez e faria o seu estoque pessoal. Sua mãe estava chegando juntamente com todo o inferno. Nada nem ninguém iriam perturbar seus planos, muito menos uma maldita ruiva que cheirava a frutas e jasmim.


	8. A perda

Cap – Perda

Não conseguia mais esperar. Andar de um lado a outro não estava melhorando seu humor. O vento circulava rude, estava frio, escuro. A água do mar batia nas rochas com violência, deixando o som reverberar e produzindo uma fria e úmida fumaça. Bellatrix Lestrange olhou novamente o filho de seus inimigos amarrado e desacordado perto da rocha e do precipício. Mesmo desmaiado ainda era belo. Uma mescla dos dois, e por isso ela o odiou ainda mais. A petulante havia roubado o que seria seu. Aquele menino, que deveria ter sido seu e de Severo, os servos mais próximos de Voldemort, morreria. Mas Snape estragara tudo quando se mostrou como um traidor. Duplamente traidor, já que havia se unido não somente a causa de Dumbledore e Potter, mas também estava unido à uma sangue sujo. Granger... Bella odiava esse nome. E Ela iria pagar com a vida por ser o que era, escória! Ia fazê-la sofrer vendo o filho sofrer e morrer por suas mãos. O sangue de Snape ia correr pela terra... Era sua vingança.

- Na hora exata, Sra. Snape. Como sempre pontual. – Divertiu-se Bellatrix. – Mas pode ficar por aí mesmo. Não quero que se aproxime mais.

- Não faça nada com ele Lestranger... Eu estou aqui como mandou. Agora devolva meu filho! – Vociferou Mione.

- Sua bruxa medíocre! Ainda acha que pode mandar em alguma coisa por aqui? Quer ver seu filho morto assim, tão rápido? – E gritou. – VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM NADA E NEM EM NINGUÉM SUA SANGUE RUIM! CALE SUA MALDITA BOCA ANTES QUE EU A CALE PRA VOCÊ!

Então Mione calou-se e engoliu todo seu orgulho e brio. Olhou para seu menino, desacordado, sujo e subjugado por sua maior inimiga. Lembrou-se da dor que ela mesma causará quando foi torturada na casa dos Malfoy. Por reflexo pôs sua mão em seu braço marcado.

- Quer dizer que ainda lembra da nossa brincadeirinha? – Disse Bella percebendo o movimento de Mione. – Pena que não tivemos um tempo maior.

- Deixe-o ir Bellatrix, por favor! Eu ficarei no lugar dele. Eu sei que é isso o que você quer. É o meu sangue o que quer, não é mesmo? - Questionou decididamente Hermione, que tremia por dentro rezando para que Bellatrix aceitasse sua oferta.

- Mas qual seria a graça de ter só você? Matar seu filho te matará e matará Severo aos poucos... – Disse Bella cinicamente.

- Eu e Severo somos os culpados, não meu filho...

- Ele é a prova viva do quão nojenta é sua união, sua sangue ruim! O mundo não precisa de mais uma abominação. Você e todos os seus são a escória deste mundo. E eu tenho a solução... – Disse puxando Cameron pelos cabelos, ainda desacordado e colocando o punhal em sua garganta. – Morte à todos os sangues ruins!

- NÃO! – Gritou Mione.

- Então venha aqui, desarmada. Jogue sua maldita varinha bem longe, jogue-a no mar. – Disse rindo. – Só quando eu tiver você presa, libertarei o fedelho.

Hermione não fez nada, apenas ficou olhando para a cena à sua frente, vendo as opções.

- O que é mais importante aberração? A vida de seu filho ou a sua própria vida?

- Você pensa que eu sou igual a você? – Cuspiu Hermione.

- Você nunca será parecida em nada comigo, nem chegará perto do que eu sou!

- Deus me livre de tal coisa! Eu preferiria a morte do que ter algo parecido contigo sua megera!

- E que tal eu matar logo seu filho por que você não consegue manter essa sua boca grande fechada! – Apontou sua varinha para Cam.

- Não ouse machucar meu filho!

- Não me desafie trouxa imunda!

- Está bem Bella. Vou jogar minha varinha ao mar. Mas solte meu filho antes.

- Não! Vai ter que acreditar em mim, sangue ruim. Você pelo bostinha aqui...

Hermione então lançou sua varinha ao mar e começou a andar na direção de seu filho e Bellatrix. Era isso ou ver seu filho morrer sem fazer nada.

- Pare Bella, agora!

Severo apareceu no instante em que Bellatrix se preparava para degolar Cameron. Surpresa, Bella deixou o menino e, usando sua varinha, criou uma espécie de pelourinho, prendendo Mione ali com cordas mágicas. Cam estava sob seus pés.

- Não se aproximem mais, ou eles já eram. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que apertou as cordas magicamente, fazendo Mione gritar.

- Ora, ora... O traidor apareceu. – Disse Bella rindo e ainda apontando sua varinha para Cam. – Eu pensei que só tinha convidado sua maldita esposa e seu primogênito para essa festinha íntima... – Riu.

- Você acha que eu não saberia onde minha mulher está? Será que meu padrão decaiu tanto assim Bella? – Disse Severo, se posicionando onde Mione estava antes. Sorrateiramente passando seus dedos no anel de casamento dele.

- Pode parar por ai mesmo Snape! – Bella gritou. – Sua voz melodiosa e convincente não mais me engana. E alias, isso é uma grata surpresa. Assim vocês podem assistir de camarote a morte de seu filho medíocre. O que acha Snape?

- Você não vai mata-lo.

- Acha que não sou capaz Severinho?

- Sim, você é capas Bellatrix, mas não é o quer mais quer... Agora que estou aqui, você pode ter sua vingança comigo. Eu sim sou o culpado. Eu sou o traidor que destruiu o sonho do Lorde das Trevas. Sou eu quem devo pagar. Agora, solte-os.

Bellatrix riu. Sua risada congelou o sangue de Mione. – Você pensa que eu sou tão idiota ao ponto de soltar sua mulherzinha aqui e seu fedelho por você? Eu tenho o que eu queria desde o começo. Sua mulher sangue-ruim e a aberração que é seu primogênito. Ambos sob meu julgo. O que acha disso querido? Quem você quer que morra primeiro?

- O que são eles Bella, se você pode me ter?

- Eles são minha vingança tolo. Eles serão a dor mais aguda da sua alma. As vidas que você não poderia salvar. Eles serão a sua destruição Severo Snape, assim como você foi a destruição do Lorde das Trevas. – Bella continua falando.

- O sangue dos meus inimigos, juntos em um só! O seu filho, Severo, pagará pelos seus erros. Você poderia ter sido maior que nosso Mestre, grande! Poderia ter o que o nosso Mestre não conseguiu. Se aliou há esses sangues-ruins, malditos sangues-sujos. Pelo Lorde das Trevas, homem, você misturou o seu sangue com isso aí! – disse Bella apontando para Hermione. – Eu tenho nojo de você. - Bellatrix retira uma adaga de trás das costas. Uma adaga completamente negra. -Diga adeus à sua família Snape!

Apenas um breve grito... Uma adaga enfeitiçada com magia negra afunda no peito de Mione. Suas amarras desaparecem, sua queda ao chão é lenta, uma queda fúnebre pois ao chegar ao chão seu corpo já está sem vida, sobrando apenas uma lágrima em sua face, que rola e se perde no solo. Um trovão soa.

Severo cai de joelhos, completamente sem ação e Bella foge, aparatando e rindo vitoriosamente. O soluço e o grito de dor é tão horrível que afasta os animais que estavam próximos.

Cameron acorda sem saber onde está. Assustado, tenta se levantar e fugir, mas seus olhos se cruzam com os olhos sem vida de sua mãe, morta ao seu lado.

Ele vê seu pai afastado e caído ao chão, gritando de dor. Olha novamente para sua mãe e vê a adaga.

- Mãe? – Sussurra dolorosamente.

- Pai? – A voz embargada quase não sai. Tenta de novo. – Pai!

Mas Severo Prince Snape não responde, apenas desmorona no chão.

- PAAAAAAAAI!


End file.
